The 62nd Year: A Hunger Games Story
by dauntlessvictor08
Summary: Set 12 years before Katniss and Peeta's Games.Told from the perspective of all 24 tributes. Join these kids to a place where family, love, and human-nature are challenged. Where loyalties and alliances are tested. Where 24 go in, and only one comes out. (My very first story- perspectives will be told at a time in chronological order. Hope that makes since) Enjoy.
1. The Tributes

_**62****nd ****Annual Hunger Games: Tributes**_

**-District 1-**

B- Slash Hapton (16 yrs)

G- Jewel Riley (17 yrs)

**-District 2-**

B- Onan Drafter (18 yrs)

G- Aphrodite Davidson (16 yrs)

**-District 3-**

B- Liink Namon (14 yrs)

G- Wraina Ford (13 yrs)

**-District 4-**

B- Mast Eirian (18 yrs)

G- Hali Zune (17 yrs)

**-District 5-**

B- Devi McClaine (12 yrs)

G- Aziz Prairie (17 yrs)

**-District 6-**

B- Factum Wano (16 yrs)

G- Operis Starr (15 yrs)

**-District 7-**

B- Beech Tresom (17 yrs)

G- Cypress Glyn (13 yrs)

**-District 8-**

B- Zarek Tamond (16 yrs)

G- Keen Tamond (15 yrs)

**-District 9-**

B- Gaius Thurman (16 yrs)

G- Zia Lintz (12 yrs)

**-District 10-**

B- Dakota Fib (16 yrs)

G- Leryn Greene (16 yrs)

**-District 11-**

B- Sony Thomas (18 yrs)

G- Melrose Gardener (17 yrs)

**-District 12-**

B- Brant Embers (18 yrs)

G- Azalia Wagner (15 yrs)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT I JUST LOVE THE BOOKS :)**


	2. District 11 The Reaping

The feeling of Harmony climbing out of our bed is what wakes me up. "What's wrong?", I ask .Her long brown hair falls to the middle of back but dances in the air as she turns her head. The dim light of the rising sun shines on her light brown, flawless face and sets her big hazel brown eyes ablaze. As if the embers of an extinguished fire were in them. "I'm sorry, did I wake you again? I was just going to use the bathroom. Upset stomach." _The voice of an angel_ I think to myself. "No, I would have had to get up anyway. When are you going to to see why you've been having this nausea?", I ask her. She struts back to the bed, and now she speaks in a low whisper. "If it makes you happy I'm going to her when we get out of the orchards today". "That makes me feel a lot better actually", I say. Then I climb out of bed and before she walks into the bathroom, she places a light kiss on my lips leaving me wanting more. After I get in my work outfit and walk into the kitchen Harmony's mother: Mable, already has breakfast ready. Or what we call breakfast. It's three plates with our ration of eggs, an orange slice and a cup of milk. Just enough to get us through our day of work, nothing more nothing less. I kiss her on the cheek and grab my fraction of a meal and I'm out the door. I walk about five minutes to my friend Cain's little home or a more accurate term : shack. Most of the resident of District 11 live in a home such as this one. Except for Chaff and Seeder. The victors of our district. At one time years ago both of them were chosen at random to go into an arena and fight 23 other children to the death. This is known as the Hunger Games. The mandatory live broadcast of childrens' deaths for nothing more than amusement for the very wealthy residents of the  
capitol, never for those of us in the districts. I wasn't alive for either of Chaff or Seeder's games  
but based off of the ones I've have seen, I know they weren't pretty.  
I knock on Cain's door and Melrose answers. She's Cain's fiancée just as Harmony is mine. "Goodmorning, Sony. I'll get Cain." A moment later my best friend Cain is standing in the door-way. He's my age and maybe a little taller than me. We're pretty even when it comes to muscles but when it comes to brains I got the lion's share. We have the same honey brown eyes: a typical trait in District 11. "Another day, another dollar", He says. "Sarcasm", I reply. Yes we're paid for our work in the orchards but instead of money we usually get larger rations of food and cloth as compensation and then if your lucky they give you _some_ money.  
"How are you and Harmony doing?", he asks.  
"Good", I tell him. "She's been sick a lot lately", I lower my voice and allow as much emotion to be shown as I dare. "I'm scared she won't get better, I don't know what I'll do without her".  
"She'll be okay Sony, this District won't let you too loose each other". I give him a questionable look.  
"What does the district have to do with us?", I ask him.  
"I don't know how to explain it, but you two give this district hope that no matter how bad things get there's always something good". There's a long pause. Cain and I never have conversations about things like this. I think about what he just said _"You two give this District hope"_ I don't know how to reply to this , so in turn I don't. Our District is pretty big in population and size, but there are orchards all over the place. Oranges, peaches, apricots, apples, pears, pumpkins, and a lot more. This time of the year kids are out of school and we mainly just grow apples.

We take a short cut through the plaza. Usually bustling with people but today only a few. Most are in the orchards. When we get to the orchard we'll be working at today we're greeted by our friends. Most asking about Harmony and I. Which leads me to actually believe what Cain said earlier. I strap into my harness and climb up a tall tree. Even with my body build I'm agile enough to climb high into the tree and pick apples rapidly. After years of harvesting and planting the work gets tedious so to pass the time I sing back and first with mockingjays: a hybrid between mockingbirds and jabberjays, mutant birds with the ability to copy human voices and tones. They were created to spy on the rebels many years ago to get information about them for the Capitol. After the jabberjays mated with mockingbirds, mockingjays were the offspring. Instead of coping human conversations and things they can only copy sound and rhythms beautifully. After our day of work Cain and I went our separate ways only to repeat the cycle again tomorrow.

When I get home Mable is sitting with Harmony at the table. I can tell by the looks on their faces that's something is wrong. Then I see it, a silver envelope laying in front of them from no other place but the justice building at the plaza. Where the mayor abides. Before even reading the letter I know it's an invitation to the reaping for The Hunger Games tomorrow.  
"I almost forgot about the reaping", I break the silence.  
"That's not just it", Mable says.  
"What is it then?", I ask. Mable looks over at Harmony.  
"I'm pregnant".  
The tears are running down my face before I know it I've wrapped Harmony up in my arms.  
"I went to today, she said I'm almost 4 months. She said the only reason I'm not showing so much is because we barely have any food to feed ourselves let alone a baby. She gave me some home-made vitamins and pills to give her the nutrients she's missing." "Sh- sh- she", I stammer. Harmony nods With a weary smile.We all clean our faces and redirect our attention to the letter on the table. Just as I thought it was a letter informing us that our presence was expected at the reaping. Because Harmony and I are both 18 are names are still in the drawing. Since the age of 12 our names have been in and every year our name is added again. Because the population in District 11 is so large they have preliminary drawing to see who will attended and then they draw the boy and girl tributes from those names.

Early the next morning the sun is out shining bright and Cain is rapping at our door with Melrose next to him smiling happily, despite the worry and tension brought on by the reaping. Harmony answers the door and invites them in. "Happy Hunger games", Cain says with a solemn face. No one comments on this.  
"Well before we go out, I have good news". Just like that, just like that Harmony has changed the mode of the whole room. Melrose and Cain look at each other questionably, then Harmony continues. "Sony and I are going to be having a baby girl". Melrose swiftly embraces her and both women run our bed room to discuss what Harmony and I learned just the night before. Then Cain pats me on the back. "Congratulations!", he exclaims. "Thank you, but if you accept, I would want you to be my daughter's god father", I tell him. Now it's his turn to hug me. "Yes, I would love to". He says. Finally when Harmony and Melrose come out of the room we all walk together to the plaza, two columns of children welcome us. To the right are all the girls ages 12-18, younger ones at the front and older to the back. The columns are 10 by 10. The four of us split up and take our positions. The Mayor takes his place on stage and discusses the origin of The Hunger Games. "62 years ago", he begins. "Then, the 13 districts of our nation of Panem tried to stand up against the capitol and remake our government, in retaliation the Capitol dropped firebombs on our late great district 13. Now once were it stood there is only a barren wasteland. To prove to the remaining 12 districts who is in charge they established the Hunger Games. Where each District will offer up two tributes. One young man and women between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to go to the Capitol and be trained in the skills of survival and then to go into an arena where all 24 of them will fight to the death until only one is left standing". There is no applause, no cheering, only the sound of the wind and the mockingjays. The mayor walks back to a chair on the back of the stage sitting next to Chaff and Seeder. Next the escort from the Capitol for district 11 takes the stage and announces into the microphone "Happy Hunger Games!" in that annoying Capitol accent that sounds like a buzzing in my ear. She walks over to the bowl holding the girls' names, puts her hand in and pulls out a folded piece of paper concealing the name. Last year both tributes for district 11 died fast and early, they were sleeping and another tribute came along and drove his knife into both of their throats killing them. The escort is back to the microphone, she's new from last year. Last year it was a short women that would wear giant high heels and large wigs to look taller but ultimately only looked more ridiculous. She unfolds the paper and the poor unexpecting girl takes the stage.

As if the world moves in slow motion she gets and shakes the hands of the mayor and the two Victors. Then I turn my head and notice peacekeepers, the police from the Capitol here to keep order in the Districts, they're carrying away a young man who looks a lot like me. _Cain_. Cain is the young being carried away, he's twitching and moving and fighting back. _What made him flip out? _I ask myself. Then I turn back to the stage, the girl, I know her. When the escort announced her name that's when the world went into oblivion. The girl turns to the audience, then I understand why Cain went ballistic, why my head is realing and why Harmony is crying. Because her best friend has taken the stage and is walking straight to her death. Melrose stands before her district bows and steps aside. When my ears decide to process sound again I hear applause. Then that stupid accent, and the sound of expensive heels making their way to the ball containing the names of boys, the high heels walking back, and finally I hear my name. Sony Thomas. Now Harmony is crying more than ever. I take the stage I don't shake hands I only stand next to Melrose and allow the escort to close today's ceremonies. "District 11, your tributes Sony Thomas and Melrose Gardener!". The applause brings me back to full reality. Now we're in the justice building. Melrose isn't next to me anymore. They sit me down in a large room and Harmony busts through the door and throws her arms around me. I start to cry, and my tears are running down my face and splashing down of Harmony.  
"I'm going to miss this", I say finally.  
"No! Don't start saying your good-byes! You're going to come back home to me and your daughter! Safe and sound!"  
"Just hear me out, I'm going to miss this, our hugs, how you can lay your head on the middle of my chest".  
"I love you Sony, know that! I love you and your coming back home!", The peacekeepers escort her out of the room and Cain takes her place. I turn my head and try to wipe my face.  
"Listen, There's no way I can ever understand what you're going through but please, please keep Melrose safe. For as long as you can".  
"Shut up!" I scream. "I would do that if you asked or not. Now you have to keep Harmony safe. Harmony and my daughter!", I yell. I have his collar in my hands and his face is just inches from mine. Then he embraces me, and I don't push against him. "Thank you", we say together. Then a peacekeeper takes him out of the room and another one takes me to a train that will, in turn take me to the Capitol.


	3. District 4 - We are Careers

**A/N- THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE KIND OF SHORT. IM JUST INTRODUCING THE TRIBUTES BUT THE STORY WILL PROGRESS! STAY WITH ME :)** **THANKS. FEEDBACK WELCOMED.**

* * *

Ladies and Gentelmen", the man's voice bellows. "Your District 4 tributes, Mast Eirian and Hali Zune!".

The applause of the people of District 4 is even louder than the roars of the waves crashing on the shore. Any regular day, after school, I would be out on the ocean with my dad catching fish. Sadly, today isn't any regular day. Today I was chosen to go into the Hunger Games. I'm scared no doubt but district 4 is one of the more wealthier Districts in Panem. So in turn I have a better chance than most to become the winner. They call us Careers, the tributes from district 1,2, and 4.

We aren't all Careers. Only those either trained in special academies, which is illegal, or just physically better than most. In my case it was both. I'm not one of them who devote all their time to training for the Games but I do know my way around a spear. But I wouldn't just volunteer to go in. Unlike the tributes from 2 and sometimes from one who topically volunteer.

Instead of peacekeepers escorting myself and the girl next to me to the justice building we go on our own. Peacekeepers are usually only called in when a tribute is troublesome. She nudges me in the side. She has tan skin, like myself. Dark brown hair like myself, except hers is pinned up in a pony tail. Whereas mine is slicked back for the reaping, when my hair isn't like this it normally falls in curls over my forehead. And her eyes match the same color as her hair. Unlike mine. My eyes are sea green. She's almost my height maybe half an inch shorter.

"Yes?" I ask.  
"I'm Hali, Hali Zune".She stops walking and hold out her hand leaving it in the air for me to shake.

"I'm Mast Eirian". I say with a smile, she returns the same gesture revealing dimples.

Truthfully she's a gorgeous girl. It hurts to know that I've never met her until now and that when we team up with the other Careers in the arena, that I might have to be the one to kill her. I take her hand in mine and lightly shake. The announcer for the reaping is in front of us now.

"I'm glad you too are acquainted but we're very much behind schedule so if you please, this way to the train". He indicates for us to follow him. We climb into the train and he sits us down in front of a television hanging on the wall. On it are all the other Reapings going on in the districts, or better yet reruns since all reaping are to happen at the same time. After the man leaves only then do I notice Hali and I are still holding hands. I quickly let go and Hali giggles a little bit showing a glimpse of her dimples before she covers her mouth. District 12 is the one their showing first, then they're going to work their way up to District 1.


	4. District 12- To the Capitol

"Happy Hunger Games!" Kloe exclaims, as she runs into our room olive skin, grey eyes, and auburn hair flying behind her. I chuckle. "If you ask me the only happy thing about the hunger games is the free food we get to have at the celebration after the reaping", I say. Yes, a little more hateful then what I meant it to be but she has no idea how nerve racking it is fearing that your name will be called. But she'll understand next year when she's twelve.  
"Azalia!"  
"Mother wants you", Kloe says.  
"Yes, I heard her". Still a little too hateful.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen where my mother stands. It's like my sister is a miniature version of her. The only resemblance between us is the skin tone and eye color. My hair isn't a simple auburn at all, my hair is bright crimson.  
"Yes ma'am?", I ask.

She turns around and looks at me with astonishment. It takes me awhile to realize she's surprised by what I'm wearing. A jet black dress with a shiny silver ribbon wrapped around the waist ending in a big bow, and silver slip on shoes. She put her hands on my cheeks and with a weary smile.  
"Sweetie you look beautiful! I knew my old dress would fit you wonderfully! Now one last finishing touch".

My mother carefully takes off her necklace. It's a small flower shaped pendant with a tiny shimmering red gem in the middle of it. I'm reluctant to accept it. It's a gift to my mother from my father. One of the last tokens of him.

He died nine years ago, working in the mines of District 12. He fell ill to some disease far beyond my District's capacity to heal. Shorty after his death my mother took a job as a maid. I've always admired her strength. She always smiled around Zoe and I. No matter how she felt, but sometimes I would hear her crying softly at night. And more often I find her staring longingly at a his photo.

"Sweetie?", my mother asked with the necklace cuffed in her out stretched hands.

I then allow her to clasp the thin golden chain around my neck and then tie my hair up in a bow. We all walk out of our home together. And then out of the Seam. A small community of the poorer people. Usually the mine workers and their families live in the Seam, small houses one bedroom, and a kitchen. We make it to the plaza and I take my place next to my friend Tekka.  
Our districts' escort begins.

"Welcome everyone, to the reaping of the 62nd Hunger Games". She seems to be in haste like she's running late for an important dinner or something.

"Now let's get started?", she smirks. She drops her hand in the glass bowl concealing an abundance of innocent girls. She pulls out the paper and squints at the name, and I know everyone is in anticipation for her to read the slip of paper aloud.

The women squints at the piece of paper and says a name that I can't hear from all the way back here. Apparently, whomever the girl was, she heard perfectly she walks on stage with her head held high and her bright red hair in a ponytail filing close behind. She turns to us and does the most shockingly gutsy thing I've ever seen of a tribute she curtsies stands back upright and smiles. Outwardly the escort women feels the same why I do about the girl: mystified. The escort pulls herself together and gets back on track with pulling the name on the male tribute. She's a elderly women it seems, she uses the microphone and still I can barely hear her. But I do hear my name: Brant Embers.  
I take the stage and try to express the same courage, strength, independence, and best of all defiance to the Capitol just as that girl did. I shake everyone's hands bow to my district, shake hands with Azalia and we bow down together one final time. They rush us into a room in the justice building. My first and only visitor is my dad. He comes in and hugs me.

"I love you, son", he says "We all do".

The "we" he is referring to being my older sister and two brothers.

"I love you too, dad. Let them know I love them too,". I say trying to keep from crying. We hug one last time and then he exits just as fast he entered.

The peacekeepers bring me to the train where Azalia is waiting. I nonchalantly study the girl's face. It shows no sign of tears or any emotion at all. I wonder to myself who, if anyone, came to see her off. The train pulls up and the escort rushes us inside and guides us to our rooms for the next few hours until our arrival into the Capitol. Once the escort leaves we both thank her politely and walk into our rooms without a word to each other. Lying on my bed is a tuxedo, along with shoes, folded nicely and crisply . I've only worn one once. In District 12 you only wear one at a wedding or a funeral if you have the money to buy one. In my case it was the latter, my mother passed away 8 years ago when I was 10. She got sick after moving to the Seam with my father. The district apothicary couldn't treat her, only make her last days more comfortable. There's a small tapping at my door and a avox boy is standing there with a note. Avox are those who were punished by the Capitol and had their tongues cut out never to talk again.

I thank him and he walks off. The note tells me to get dressed and to meet Haymitch, our District's only living victor. The escort women, and Azalia in the dining section of the train. It takes me a little time to get reacquainted with the tux so an avox comes in and helps me, then no sooner leaves. I walk to Azalia's room and knock lightly, when she doesn't answer I decide to head over to the dining car until I hear soft sobbing in the room. I press my ear to the door and confirm my thought. I knock two more times without any response. The room isn't locked so I creak the door open and peak my head through. I look through the darkness in search of the silhouette of the scarlet haired girl. I go deeper into the room and along with Azalia I find the dress she is to wear at dinner still folded on the bed. Azalia was sitting in the corner of the room when I find her. I turn on the lights and her eyes are puffy and as red as the hair on their owner's head. I crouch down and wrap my arm around her shoulder. I don't know why, but I feel like I should. Surprisingly she allows me to.  
"Fourteen. I'm fourteen years old and I want to die!" she exclaims. _Well you have a good chance of dying in the arena_ I think to myself. But I refrain from including that in hopes of comforting her.  
"I feel the exact same way". She looks up astonished at my sympathy and understanding.

"The reason for the games is to break us, and the districts, to keep all of us weak and vulnerable. The first thing they won't is for the tributes to break down and cry in a corner. I don't know about you but I'm tired of living by the Capitol's rules. Now, say you clean you face, get dressed, and we both walk down to dinner together?". She smiles lightly, takes up her dress and heels and walks into the bathroom. Ten minutes later her face shows no sign of a girl broken but of a stronger women. Her dress is black and white as is my tux. We walk into the dining car, find where Haymitch and the escort ,who's name I later find out to be Iris, sitting at rectangular table with four seats set up, two on either side. Azalia and I take the two seats next to each other. Iris begins

"How nice of you two to join us, now let's begin".


	5. District 8- Siblings

The peacekeepers allow us to stay in the same room in the justice building, without a doubt it's only because of our predicament.

My parents come in and wrap their arms around us.

"Noo", she moans. "No please, no my babies". My dad is silent.

"I'll keep her safe", I tell them.

The odds of having your name chosen is 1 in a million. But when both names chosen are sibling it make it even worse. Especially when only one comes out alive.

"Now son don't get ahead of yourself", my dad says. I look at him aghast.

"My little sister has to go and fight other kids to the death, even if I'm her competition I won't hesitate to give my life for her!", I shout.

My mother is moaning and weeping even louder now.

"Son! I'm not saying you shouldn't keep her safe but you have to take into consideration your own life", he returns with the same shouting.

"Stop! Both of you!", my sister chimes.

"Zarek", my father lays his hand on my shoulder. "Keen", he does the same to my sister. "I love both of you and you both need to keep each other safe, through everything, trust no one. Once you get in there and the gong sounds run away from the Cornucopia and find food and water. Do you both understand?". "Yes sir", we say.

I look down at my sister. I'm one year her senior. I think about how my parents must feel when I look into my father's weary eyes. How me must feel about knowing not only one but both of his children will be going into certain death. The white uniformed peacekeepers come and they retrieve my still sobbing mother and solemn father. When we get on the train we're told to get ready for a dinner and our clothes are on our beds in the rooms we'll be staying in for the next couple of hours. Through all of this Keen has been emotionless. When the time comes neither of us show up to dinner. I knock on her door and we both sit in her room and watch the other Reapings. I keep wondering what's going through her head. She's only 15 but mentally she's at least ten years older. She looks up at me and smiles timidly.

_Yes he's my brother but still he's my competition_ I think to myself_. I suppose I could use him as long as possible, he's pretty strong, and the food we find together wouldn't hurt_.

I bite my lip. We're barely out of District 8 and the Capitol has already broken us. I'm sitting on a bed  
considering how I would kill him. He already said himself  
he would take his own life for mine, but a plan wouldn't hurt. If I do take his life in the end how could I show myself at home? Could I live with the perception as being the girl who murdered her older brother in cold blood. I decide not to think about it anymore. The odds are, someone else will kill him anyway, but as of today's circumstances it's obvious the odds are not in our favor.

So I only look at him and smile.


	6. District 1- Irony and The Games

Her bleach blonde hair was pinned up and back for the reaping but after it was over she didn't even go to the justice building she went straight to the train and now it's dangling down her back and shoulders, in her pale face but not blocking her blue eyes that are shimmering in the fluorescent light of the sitting area on the train. She's beautiful. Her name says it all. Jewel Riley.

What I don't understand is why she doesn't even appear to be phased, she must feel the least bit scared. I know I am.

"Stop staring kid", she says not looking up from filing her nails. I chuckle lightly. "You're only a year older than I am. Then she laughs lightly, and smiles.

It's a genuine smile. I return with a glare.

"Jewel Riley", she says. By this time I realize she's a friend. That's dangerous. Friends are harder to kill. Especially cute, girly friends.

"Slash Hapton", This time I smile back at her.

"So what's your skill", I ask. We careers usually are trained from birth to be a master at a certain talent or art. Commonly something to do with weapons or fighting. Rather it's knifes or in my case shooting arrows.

"Hand to hand combat, I know it doesn't sound like much but put a knife in my hands and I'll give you a run for your money".  
I nod.

"I'm a wiz at archery.

"That's cool", she says distractedly.

"You remind me of a really close friend of mine", she says. "Same dark brown hair and, big brown eyes".

"What happened to him?", I ask curiously.

"The Games. Two years ago". How ironic huh? Now it's my turn".

She stares down out the window blankly. Then she yawns.

"Well I'm going to go get some beauty rest before we're enter into the Capitol", she says changing her mood from serious and longing to sleepy and conceited.

In my head I can't help thinking _how much more beautiful can you get?_


	7. District 2- No remorse

"No!", I exclaim.

"Dad, those so called games are nothing but innocent children being murdered! What if I were to even die?", I ask him hoping his attitude will change.

"You won't die, you're the best fighter I've ever seen, you always hit your targets in knife throwing! What else do you need?".

"I need you to stop pestering me about this!", I tell him while still deciding which dress to wear for the reaping.

"What if your name's chosen?", he asks.  
"I don't know what then, most likely someone else will volunteer, Sidny Jameison told me just last week that she's planning on volunteering this year, because her family owes a lot of money. If she were to become victor then she can pay off their doubt and still have enough money to live off of for her whole life".

My father clenches his jaw knowing that there's no way he'll get me to go into the Hunger Games. About ten minutes later I hear him leave our home _on his way to the reaping._ Then I leave the house myself.

Every year it's the same thing, he begs me to volunteer, I refuse, and then the cycle continues. What made it worse was my mother's silence. Her lack of interest to the whole thing. I guess that's why she left.

The moment she was offered a job as the District 2 escort years ago she took it and never looked back. She's changed her name to Lalona Summer. Very Capitol esque. No one knows but my father and story was she killed herself. And in a way, she did. First her appearance was altered dramatically. For example. The chin length pitch black curly locks we shared were replaced by long, hair colored to match whatever outfit she's wearing. This year, it's orange with streaks of green. The tattoos followed, among many more revisions to her body that I lost count of.

The major opens the day's ceremonies. With a brief history of Panem. The then 13 Districts. And the Dark Days. Where all 13 of the districts attempted to rise up against The Capitol to over throw it. The Districts fought hard and long but ultimately were defeated. Leaving the 13th District nothing but a smoldering wasteland. From that day forth The Treaty of Treason was signed. Creating the Hunger Games.

Immediately after he finishes. The Escort, takes the mic. Among her physical changes the one that annoys me the most is her voice. Not surgically altered of course. After years if living in the Capitol her once beautiful voice has been tainted by their accent. High pitched, always ending in an upward inflection, as if to be asking a question.

"Welcome all." she begins."Let's give an applause to the lovely mayor and his speech". The audience complies, I simply cringe. In most if the other Districts the Games are a pariah. But in my District, along with 1 and 4, they're honorable. Sacred, even.

"Now, without further a due, the two lucky young people who will represent District 2, in the 62nd Hunger Games. The crowd is howling and cheering. When it dies down it goes so quiet I think everyone must be hiking their breathe. She dips her hand into the glass bowl holding the girls' names and quickly plucks a slip of paper. In the mic she tries to say the name but stammers.

"Aphrodite Davids-". "Aphrodite Davidson", she corrects.

I swallow hard and take my place on stage. She doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes."Volunteers?", she asks, eagerly?

_Maybe she really does care for me, deep down. She doesn't want me to die_.

I quickly dismiss that thought. If he cared she would not have left. One person I know for a fact that doesn't want me to die is myself. I scan the crowd and find Sidny. She looks right at me then quickly averts her eyes. I stand there before my District staring blankly into space, already imagine what sick sadistic way I'll die.

Lalona pulls the next name and before she can even finish it a boy volunteers, I know him. He's two years older than me. "What's your name young man?", she asks.

"I'm Onan Drafter". He announces loud and with pride. We both bow and go to the justice building to say our good byes.

My first visitor it the last person I want to see, the person who could have stopped me from going into these terrible Games. Sidny Jameison walks into the room and immediately drops her head in shame.

"Why?", I begin. "You told me you would volunteer in hopes of becoming victor to pay off your families doubts! You were my last hope!", I bark. All the day's confusion, frustration, and fear erupt from my flinches back.

"Because someone payed off the doubts so I had no need to volunteer anymore".

"Who?", I ask skeptically.

"Please don't be angry with me, I only-",

"Tell me who now!", I interrupt.

"Your father", she say bluntly. I think this over and sadly I believe it.

"Get out!". "Now!". "Go!". She leaves without another word. I sneak out of the room they have me in and go into the business office for the mayor.

It was fairly easy to get in since District 2 doesn't call for many peacekeepers, most of the tine when we do see them it's young adults who are 18 or older and don't want work in our district's industry so the alternative is training to become an official peacekeeper working in the districts or the Capitol. I rummage through the files in the cabinets in his office. I find my father's personal file. I read through and learn that sixteen years ago my father was 18 years old and was chosen for the 46th Hunger Games. I start to shake with anger. I continue going through the office and open the closet to find the glass bowls used for the reaping. I reach my hand in the girls' bowl and pull out my name. 5 times. My name should only be in that bowl only 5 times one name added every year since I was 12. I continue to pulls names out by handfuls and every single one was mine.

"That bastard", I whisper as I return everything to its original place. I quickly return back to my room, it seems no one knew I was missing. I sit there seething for what feels like he walks in.

Before he even opens his mouth I begin to unleash all my fury. I leap at him and claw his face with my nails sending eight scratch marks down his face. He raises his hand in hopes of striking me.

"Go ahead, hit me, hit your victor". He pauses, then drops his hand.

"Honey, I-".

"Tell me about the 46th Hunger games, dad". I spit the last word at him. He stutters.

"Now!".

"I was eight-teen. Then, the Hunger Games were anything but new to Panem. Almost every district had at least one victor. District 2 had an abundance of victors, all were looked up to. When my name was chosen I was excited to become rich and famous, and an idol just like them. A somebody but someone else volunteered for me, he ended up dying anyway". There's more to the story I know it.

"What else?", I growl through clenched teeth.

He lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"Demeter". My mother's real name throws me off, but I don't make it known to him."She and I were deeply in love. And her dream was to live the Capitol life style. I wanted it for her, so that year when I was reaped, I knew I had to win for her, and I would have. Anyway after I was volunteered for she quietly resented me. Three years later you were born and I thought everything would be good again. We were a family for five years but then when she got the offer, she left us. "Then to get that fame and fortune, and mom to come back to us you rig the votes to make sure your own daughter will be chosen?". I'm on my feet ready to attack his face again but decide to walk out of the room and to the train station leaving him standing there.

On the train I meet up with Onan.

"Took you a while", he jokes. He has short black hair and dark eyes. He's has a chiseled face. I've seen him train, he's brutal and I'm glad he's on my team. For at least a little while that is. Tall, dark and handsome, that's how many of the other girls describe him, and I don't differ in their views.

Once we're on the train I go into the nearest bathroom and look into the mirror. My ink black curls are falling slightly past my grey eyes look no different then what they did less than 15 minutes ago before I was chosen to go into a arena to kill random kids, before I found out my father made it a point to make sure I was chosen, before i came to terms with the fact that my parents care nothing for me and before I learned they had to remorse for it.


	8. District 3- Welcome to the Capitol

The next morning i wake on the train and put my clothes from the reaping back on. Wraina and I meet up with the escort from the reaping and the victor from District 3. Seeming as she didn't want anything to do with us last night. she just stayed cooped up in her quarters.

"I'm Sara Portland". "Not only am I your victor but I'm also going to be your mentor for the duration of the games, I'm the person that organizes everything from your training sessions and interviews to your gifts to sponsors. "This is Declan, your escort", she says indicating the man sitting next to her. He wears blue eyeliner and has what seems to be glitter on his face. They look at us with strained faces, as if they wanted us to say something that we weren't getting. Then I get it, I look at the girl and she doesn't seem to get it so I begin.

"My name is Liink Namon, I'm 14 years old, and good at making traps?". I look at their faces to make sure I did what they were expecting. They seemed pleased.

"My name is Wraina Ford, I'm 13 years old and I'm not good at anything", she says.

"Oh now now, I'm sure there's something your good at", Declan reassures her. "Nothing that would help me survive in that death trap".  
"Weapons? Hunting?", Sara asks.

"Nope, nothing", she says. She's a scrawny girl, I couldn't imagine what weapon she could use, let alone imagine her hunting. In our District as well as the other ones I'm sure, there's a giant electric chain link fence around the diameter of the District so no one can get in or out unless for official Capitol business. To even think to get on the other side of the fence and step foot into the woodlands is impossible. Sara closes her eyes tightly and pinches the skin on the bridge of her nose.

"We have a lot of work to do", Declan says. Then the train slows down and comes to a complete stop. Wraina and I sprint to the window. Our mouths drop open at the beautiful architecture and machines and people in the Capitol. Yes we've seen photos in our school books but never have I thought it would be this astonishingly magnificent. There is no word fathomable for what I'm looking at. Wraina found a word to get her point across.

"Wow", she says dragging out the last sound to express her bewilderment.

The train we've just traveled on isn't like the ones we use to transport electronics and things to the Capitol from back home. These are one of those fancier trains that can go from 0-250 in no time flat, but that's only half of the reason why we're here so early. District 3 is one of the districts fairly close to the Capitol. District 2 being the closest the only thing separating the two is a mountainous region known once know as the Rockies.

Before we know it we're thrown into separate rooms in the Remake Center. My prep team is working fast. The three of them are all doing something, one of them is fixing up my hair, another is greasing my body down making me shiny and desirable and then last one is removing all my hair with type of tan colored substance, that when ripped off brings apon a sharp pain and smooth skin. When they're finished I'm standing in the middle of the room completely naked, but not completely hairless. They've allowed me to keep any hair I have on my face, arms and legs. Any other hair was removed. The trio know as my prep team are all odd looking and even odder when they speak, because of that Capitol accent. The taller one hands me a robe and they depart. Then the women who is to be my stylist walks in and quickly has me to remove my robe leavening me exposed again. She stands in front of me and has me to turn around a few times.

"Put the robe on and follow me", she says. I thankfully retrieve the robe and follow her without a word.


	9. District 5- Human Discoballs

We are in a room in the Remake Center. For at least twenty we've sat here while Devi and I's stylists sit next to each other chatting about the lastest trends and if they'll be attending some time of Capitol Party later this week. I finally clear my throat to alert them that there are two other living, breathing human beings in the room with them. They look at us in surprise af if they forgot we were here. they arrainge some papers theyt have,and study our faces. Devi's stylist ends the silence

"What are your names, and ages please", he asks. "I know you Mr. McClain", he says to Devi. "But your age?".

"I'm twelve", he says in a low whisper .

"My name is-", "Aziz Prairie". This time my stylist talks. "She's seventeen".

They decide to include us into the conversation and we talk about what we'll wear for the Tribute Parade tonight. That's when all the tributes are dressed in whatever get-up our stylists make and then we are put in a chariot pulled my horses and paraded down an avenue in the Capitol to the city circle, where then we will be moved to the training center where we we live for the next few days until the games begin. They both lay a notebook on the table and slide them to us.

The notebook in front of me has myself drawn in what seems to be an elegant that curves with my body until it reaches my need and extends out. Upon further investigation of the sketch I notice that my dress has a lot of sharp and jagged edges. Pointed shapes varying from the size of my hand to the size of my head.

"It's glass", my stylists says. I peak over at Devi's sketch and his seems to be the male equivalent to my costume. There is a large glass shard extending from the shoulder of his costume. The only difference is his costume has black pants and boots also he has a long flowing cape. All decorated with pieces of glass as the sky is decorated with stars. I look at his face and he seems more pleased with his costume than myself. I suppose my stylist can tell I'm a bit apprehensive about my apparel because he begins to insist that we will look ravishing tonight.

I simply nod my head.


	10. District 6- I dont belong here

_I'm not supposed to be here_ I tell myself.

Not in the Capitol, not in the stables underneath the Remake Center, and I'm definitely not supposed to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. During the reaping when my name was called even my escort stammered when she read my name. Operis Starr. My first year having my name in the reaping and I'm chosen.

I look over at the elevator doors slide open and watch as Factum walks beside his stylist and meets me at our chariot. His green eyes shimmer in the light of the torches along the wall. _All the tributes are accounted for,_ I think as I count them, trying to keep myself occupied from staring at my district counterpart.

"You look nice", he says. I don't know if he can see me blush but I certainly feel my cheeks fill with blood.

"Thanks, you do too", I say to him, my volume a little over a whisper, as if I'm unfamiliar with compliments. I always got them back home in District 6, that is, before my mother was removed of her place as mayor. Back when I was the mayor's daughter my name was omitted from the reaping, for three years I was safe from these dreaded games. Sadly my father couldn't handle the supremacy of being the first man of District 6. He began to drink a lot more than regular and then he decided to reveal all my mother's faults. How she would steal people's belonging and return them like she had found them. For payment she asked only of their vote. Her removal was swift and my name's addition to the reaping, even more so. My name was in the bowl only 4 times, the odds were nowhere else but in my favor. Or so I thought.

My stylist moves toward us rolling a mirror along with her. I stand in it and look at myself thoroughly for the first time. I'm wearing tight black pants with yellow seams and yellow sandals. Around my waist are ribbons with different color assortments, consisting of red yellow and green. I don't have much of a shirt, just pieces of fabric made into different shapes and colors. Like red octagons, yellow triangles, red, green, and yellow circles.

I move to let Factum take a look at himself. For the most part we match, color wise, and our pants. He also has the ribbons falling from his waist but their much shorter and stop at the middle of his thighs whereas mine make it down to my knees. His stomach is revealed but he has the fabric shapes on his sides and cheat too. Factum steps back and my stylist takes the mirror away just as the gates of the stables open, the evening light comforts me, and the sudden burst of wind blows out all the torches. My prep team materialize from the shadows it seems and adds another coat of makeup to my face.

The District 1 tributes roll out onto the street of the Capitol where our parade will take place. The boy has his skin spray painted with a shiny yet light tone of silve,r and gold combat pants with gold boots and no shirt. The girl has her skin spray painted with the same delicate touch of silver, golden tiara, long flowing dress with gold fabric attached to the tiara giving her hair the look of being lined with gold.

The tributes from 2 are wearing something a suit like something a government leader might wear. The girl has on a grey shoulder-less blouse and a shirt that puffs out around her and twinkles with red, blue, and yellow. The whole outfit accompanied with grey, heeled boots that reach her knee caps. The boy has on a white mesh shirt with a grey long sleeve coat. The buttons in the coat twinkle with the same hues. He wears grey slacks and boots. Both look ravishingly dangerous. The chariots continue, only up until the pair from District 5 do I resume to pay attention.

They both wear costumes that seem to change and glisten. I stare at the wondering how, until I realize that they're dressed in glass! The glass shimmers and reflects lights around the Capitol. Usually the chariot costumes reflect that district's industry, then I understand, District 5 is power. The District 5 stylists has given their tributes the image of being pure energy. When our chariot is at the doors of the stables I look up at Factum's shimmering green eyes. They compliment his pitch black hair. He's a handsome young man. Come to think of it all the male tributes seem to be handsome to some degree.

I look around behind myself to double check my thought, then I see the boy from District 9. His hair is dark brown and matted like he just rolled out of bed. He's scrawny, with a long nose and grey eyes. Try as I may I can't find anything attractive about him. Their costumes don't even match. He has on an amber colored loin cloth, only. He might as well be naked.

The girl is better dressed, she wears a suit of armor that looks like it's made a wheat germ grass. District 9: grain. I turn just in time for our two horses to pull our chariot and it lurches forward. I risk falling backward but Factum catches me and helps me regain my feet.

"Thank you", I say. _You're not a mayor's daughter anymore, stop being so damn proper, you might die for goodness sake!_ I tell myself.

Now I'm sure my blushing is obvious.

"Call me Factum", he tells me. Then he smiles warmly, which only make my cheeks hotter.

The setting sun reminds me of home. We are riding down a long street there are long stands of either side of it for any Capitol citizens who wanted a front row seat to welcome the children they're murdering. Other tributes are raising their arms showing off their costumes, but I just stand stock still and keep from falling off my chariot. I finally see the city circle over the horizon along with the president's mansion. President Snow steps onto a balcony and gives us an official welcome.

When I finally look up I see a screen which I realize must be the live streaming for all of Panem. I see myself periodically, but not a lot. When The President finishes the National Anthem plays, then all 12 chariots do a final loop around the circle and disappear into the Training Center.


	11. District 7- Indiffrent

Cypress and I step off the chariot together. Both equally disgusted with our attire.

Usually the tributes from District 7 wear a tree costume, this year we were decorated with dark brown spray paint, twigs, and leaves. It makes me want to kill my stylist and prep team rather than my 23 competitors. Cypress's prep team bombard her right when we make it to the elevator. I ignore the comments they give us because they're all lies.

"You two were perfect", one says.

"The best pair of tributes this year", another gushes.

"Everyone's talking about the District 7 tributes: Beech Tresome and Cypress Glyn!".

The doors slide open and I step in no sooner.

When the trio try to follow us up Cyress exclaims, "All three of you shut up!".

Everyone turns to the unexpected temper tantrum. "

I would rather have gone out there naked than be a pile of foliage!", she continues."I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the evening!".

And with that she steps into the elevator. The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. Each district has a whole floor for themselves, and the floor level corresponds with the district number. She smashes the number 7 button with her finger, anger still fresh on her face.

"That was kinda harsh, don't you think?", I ask.

"Not at all", she begins. "Just wait until I see my stylists, I'm going to let her have it as well".

The elevator stops and we step out. She walks down the hall to her bedroom. I get to my living quarters for the next few days and go straight to the bathroom. The bathroom is overly technological. The bathtub has buttons and knobs that do who knows what. It takes me ten minute to figure out how to work it. Finally the hot water sprays from the nozzle, I peal my undergarments off and allow the warm water to clense my body, and relax me. When I'm done I grab a towel and look in the mirror. My blue eyes, brown hair, and fair skin are all the same. But then why do I feel so different, so distant. It's like I'm standing outside of myself. I've only been in the Capitol less than two days and I've already fell victim to their wicked games.

I rummage through a drawer and pull out a pair of underwear, before I can slide under the covers of my bed and slip into exhaustion induced slumber I hear yelling down the hall.

I pull the door open and peak my head out. The source of the yelling is my escort, and the receiver is no other than Cypress.

I have a feeling that I should just ignore it and fall asleep. "You cannot treat your prep team like nothing more than your own... stool!", he yells. It's rather listening to a Capitol Citizen try to yell because their accents make then so unaggressive. She rolls her eyes, completely indifferent to everything he's telling her.

"Are you done yet?", she asks. I can't help but laugh out loud at her blatant disrespect and at him because he obviously doesn't know how to deal with it. He looks up at me just as furious.

"Both of you back to bed!", he finishes and stomps into his room.


	12. District 9- A non-Career alliance?

"Good Morning", I tell everyone at the breakfast table.

I scan the table, there's our District 9 victor, the two stylists, prep teams, escort, but my tribute partner isn't present.

"Good morning", everyone reply.

I walk over to the far wall where there are a bounty of platters and different dishes. I help myself to just a cup of water and a bowl of hot grain. When I get back to the table, the escort looks at me warily, not quite understanding why my plate is so mundane and lowly, by The Capitol's standards.

"I'm from District 9", I begin. "Our industry is grain. If I never see my home again than this is as close to home as I'll ever get", I say pointing to my plate.

The escort bows her head and continues to eat her plate of pastries dowsed in a glossy purple syrup. 10 minutes into breakfast Gaius decides to join us, his brown hair is dirty and matted, he at least has on the training outfit. Tight black pants with a grey stripe going down the side, along with a short sleeve black, red and grey shirt. On the back of the shirt is our district number.

He returns to the table with an abundance of different foods, most of which I've never even seen. We begins to stuff his face with one bite of every plate, and bowl. He even went as far as to take one entire platter. Then I smell it, I look up from my bowl and obviously everybody else smells it because they are all staring at him.

At that moment I decide that water and soap haven't seen his body since the reaping.

"So you two, are you nervous for training today?", the escort asks.

"No not at all we're just going to fight to the death on live television", Gaius says, with a mouth full of purple melon, sugar dumplings, and drinking something an avox brought that my stylist calls hot chocolate.

Everyone looks uncomfortable. The stylists and prep teams wish us luck and excuse themselves. I follow their lead and leave as well.

"Training is at ten", our mentor tells us.

"I'll meet you two at the elevators at about 9:45", I say to the escort and Gaius. "See you then Zia", Gaius tells me. I make it to the elevators to go back to my quarters when my mentor is behind me calling me to hold the doors. She gets aboard.

"Are you ok?", she asks. "Yes", I tell her.

"He's a nice boy, he's no harm", she says. "That's just it, the way he acts, the disrespect to the escort, and above all not bathing. He pleaded for his stylist to allow him to wear nothing but a loin cloth for the chariots. He said it would help to remember him, then during our procession he tried to remove it!", I tell her. We get off the elevator and we go to the sitting area.

"No one would want to sponsor a 12 year old girl, especially when her district partner purposely defies The Capitol every chance he gets".

"Yes your correct but his willingness to stand up for what's right is what sponsors sometimes look at. Not only the strength and beauty of a tribute but the perseverance and character of the tribute".

"His actions can have a lot of effects on not only him but myself as well!". Tears are running down my face now. She wipes under my eyes and lifts my chin so now we're eye to eye.

"Don't let his actions effect you then, last night you showed them your beauty, your worth, now at training show them your strength, and when that bong sound when you're in the arena show them your determination, your resilience".

"Now go clean up and get ready to meet them", she rises, embraces me and disappeared into her room.

I walk into my bathroom and clean my face.

When I meet Gaius and the escort at the elevators my eyes are still puffy and red. The real training rooms are all underground below the Training Center. The ride in the elevator is less than a minute. Our escort wishes us luck and we step off, into a giant gymnasium full of weapons, and obstacle courses.

In the middle of it all is slightly raised podium. The last few tributes arrive and all 24 of us stand around it as the head trainer, Atala, begins to explain the rules.

There are experts at every station. There are survival stations as well as fighting techniques. We can go to whatever stations we choose.

Then she dismisses us, I start to walk over to the fire starting station before Gaius taps me on the shoulder and politely directs me to the edible plants instead.

I obey him, seeming as we have three days of training and I can make it to the fire starting station anytime. I learn a little about the shapes and colors of plants and how they sometimes indicate their edibility.

Once I learn the most common edible plants and how to sight them I loose interest. I look around at some of the other tributes. A lot are mediocre but I find myself fixated on the tributes from 11 & 12. All four of them continue to travel from station to station, not staying at a certain one for a predetermined amount of time. The girl from 12 comes over to the edible plant station and seems to master it just as fast as I did. I look at her examine some of the plants categorized as poisonous, she slips a small piece of paper to the boy next to her, from district 10 I think. Then she gets up and goes to test her skills on one of the many obstacle courses.

As expected the career tributes are intimidating the rest of us by showing their adept abilities in not only the weaponry stations such as knife throwing, spear throwing, sword fighting and archery, but also the stations that require physical contact like hand-to-hand combat. The boy from 2 moves from every single weapon station, but always finds himself back at sword fighting. To me this suggests that he is more comfortable with this skill than any other.

I applaud myself on finding a weakness in one of the main contenders.

"Hows it going?," Gaius asks.

"Pretty good", I tell him.

"Basicall,y don't eat that, that, or that", I say pointing to three different plants.

Our day of training ends and all of us go our separate ways. I get to the 9th floor and the drowsiness sets in.

"What's wrong Zia, you're tired from leaf watching all day?", Gaius jokes.

"I only watched leaves all day for you. What was it you did today anyway ?".

"Well I went to knot tying, a little bit of knife throwing and then evasion techniques".

I occasionally roll my eyes during his recap, but ultimately he seem fulfilled with his exploration. We say our goodbyes until later tonight for dinner but before I can plunge into my bed he stops me, acting more serious than his previous attitude.

"Have you heard anything of an alliance?", he asks.

"Yes, the careers", I wine. Almost begging for rest.

"No about other districts like 11, 3, and 12?".I'm intrigued now.

"Come to think of it I saw the tributes from 11 and 12 working the training stations, also the girl from 12 slipped a note to the boy from 10". His appearance shifts again, this time to distant and solemn.

"Ok". "See you tonight", he says.


	13. District 10- Let the Games Begin

I keep folding and unfolding the paper in my hands. On the way up to the 10th floor. I could almost swear Leryn heard my heart thrashing against the inside of my rib cage.

"Whats wrong?", she asks. "Does it have to do with that paper in your hand?".

I stop fiddling with it and try to slow my heart rate. When the doors slide open I grab her by the hand and escape into my quarters. I flip on the lights and lay the slip of paper on the deck in my room. She looks bewildered not quite understand what's going on.

"Read it", I insist. She slowly unfolds the paper and reads the words written in careful hand writing.

_Hello,__  
__ You don't know me but my district partner: Brant Embers and I, as well as both from 11. Sony Thomas and Melrose Gardener. Would all like to make an alliance with the both of you. We believe we can all benefit from each other in the arena. If you would like to discuss this more than please dine with us tonight. If not we completely understand. We hope you join us. _

_Azalia Wagner-12_

When Leryn finishes reading her expression looks conflicted.

"What do you think?", I ask her.

"Well it doesn't seem like a trap. We should ask Ventus: our mentor".

"He'll tell us to stay away and keep to ourselves".

"Well all the more reason not to join them".

"We can at least hear them out", Now Leryn looks more skeptical. "We can also ask Ventus", I add.

This settles her. We both go to his room and knock on the door with no response.

"We'll just see him at dinner", she says."How old are they, anyway?".

"I'm not sure, I know both males are 18 through". I tell her.

"Well we're both 16, so stay on your toes".

We meet up with each other later that night at the elevators.

"Have you seen Ventus at all today?", I ask her. "Nope he must have already headed down there". When we get into the dining room instead of a buffet against the wall there will be waiters to take our order. We scour the room in search of our mentor. We finally find him socializing with some other mentors. We try to go over and explain our predicament but he simply waves us away and directs us to a table off in the other side of the room. We get to the table and sitting there are the District 11 and 12 tributes all laughing and joking. One of the girls jump up from the table and rush to the both of us, and sits us at the table.

"So glad you joined us!", she says. "Oh im Azalia".

After the shock of this flaming haired girl pouncing us then leading us over to her table i finally decide to introduce myself.

"Hi Azalia I'm Dakota and this is Leryn".

After we all acquainted ourselves. Both tributes from 3 join us as well. Liink Namon and Wraina Ford.

When they join us we get down do the real reason for this assembly.

Sony: the boy from district 11 begins. "The reason the four of us asked to ally with the four of you is because we observed your training earlier today and realized that all of us have something the would help us in the arena".

When no one seems to believe this he tell us the true reasoning.

"Ok, its true that we watched you guys during training and that all of us have something special and unique to help but also it's the career tributes. Almost every year they dominate over the rest of us, I'm sure you saw how well they all did in training. They wanted to psych us out, we have to show them that this year they have another thing coming. So if you don't feel comfortable with this feel free to leave, we won't hold anything against you.

No one moves a muscle. He glares over at the career's table, making eye contact with the boy from 4 looks back at us and smiles happily.

"Let the games begin".


	14. Training Day Two

**MAST:** I went as far as to turn around to see if the male tribute from 11 was glaring at me. Aphrodite looks up from the somewhat amusing and pleasant time she's having with everyone else to take notice in my unease.

"What's wrong Mast?", Aphrodite asks.

"Nothing, it just seemed like that boy over there, the one from 11, just glared at me.

"Don't tell me you're scared. He must be asking for you to make his death fast and painless", Onan says with a smirk. This brings upon a whole new onset of laughter.

"What tributes are those?", Hali asks.

Slash gives her the answer."I think they're from Districts 3, 10, 11, and 12".

"What do you think they're doing?", Jewel questions.

"Well as the leader of our career alliance, I say we keep an eye on them", Onan tells us. We all nod in silent accent. To his comment about being leader, I have no problem with it. I don't want that title and assumed my everyone else's silence neither do they.

An avox comes to the table carrying a platter of some type of roast bird, very large by the look of it.

"We never got to order", Hali tells him. The avox nods over to the table full of our mentors, who must have had this sent to us. I cut into the tender white meat of the poultry and the others do the same. In a matter of minutes the six of us have devoured the bird that was once on our table.

"Well, it was fun but I'm off to bed. Night guys", Jewel says pleasantly.

"I'm gonna go on up along with you", Slash says with me following close behind.

"You coming up Hali", I ask her. "No I think I gonna have some desert before bed".

"Wait for me", Aphrodite calls out.

"Why aren't you staying for desert?", I ask.

"Same reason you aren't. I'm tired". We both laugh lightly.

"Aren't you concerned about Hali?". "Why should I be concerned, I'm sure she can work an elevator and find her way to her room". She giggles again.

"I guess you wouldn't know, but that girl's playing a dirty game". I can't help but think how someone can get dirtier than the slaughter of children.

"How so?". "Well when we first all go together and met each other, and when it was officially established that Onan would be leader, you could see it in her eyes that she saw her prey and was ready to pounce".

"I don't follow".

"In due time", she says as she walks onto her floor.

The next morning at training I can't help but notice the boy from 11, testing his skills at every single weaponry station.

The girl from 3 calls him over to her. She calls him Sony. I try to clear my head at spear throwing, this does just the job.

It reminds me of early mornings back in District 4 when my father and I would go out and catch fish. I inhale and i can almost smell the salty air. I would stand in the shallow pools of the waters and spear fish. Then we would weave some nets, climb into his boat and catch more of them. I'm sure he has my younger sister out there now. I was the age she is now when father taught me. Weeks before the reaping he would let me take her out on my own sometimes. Her small fingers could weave the most tight and durable nets. Then someone taps me on the shoulder, I breathe in deeply hoping to inhale salty air of sea water instead I smell the stuffy, perspiration filled air of the training gymnasium. I turn to Slash asking me to help him with spear throwing. He demonstrates for me how well he is currently. He grips a spear take a few steps to build momentum and fires it from his hand. It sticks into the target, only a few inches from its center.

"Well there's not much to improve on", I tell him.

"Yes there is, my father says if it isn't perfect every-time, then I'm worthless.

"My dad categorizes weakness somewhere along with toenails and being dead".

"Well your father sounds quite cheerful. Anyway just balance yourself before releasing it, and you should be good. He tries again and this time the tip of the spear buries it's self into the middle of the target. Once more on a manikin and this time the spear lodges it's self through the things's heart. "Alright, how about you help me out in archery". He beams at this suggestion. Then I get it, he may be a career but he's still a kid. Also from what I heard about his harsh father he must have always been looked at as a weakling, all he wants is to be seen as an equal.

So I make it a personal mission: that until either of us die in that arena I will address him as nothing less than what he deserves.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone i hope your liking it so far. So you've officially met all the Tributes. Tell me what you think about them. Also any type of feedback is welcomed so bring it on. Also every chapter from here on out will be from a ****different Tribute's POV each time, so tell me who you wanna hear from next! **


	15. My Opponents

**JEWEL:** I watch Slash throw three spears all three would have been deadly. This kid must be more than what I gave him credit for. Now he takes Mast with him to the archery station. Mast isn't bad at archery, if I weren't on his team I would be beyond scared but it's obvious he feels natural with a trident or spear in his hands.

"Jewel!". I turn around in search of who called me. Then I see Onan standing waving at me from one of the obstacle courses.

"What's up?". "Hey I was thinking about last night and I wanted you to be my second I command", he says.

"Really, umm not that I'm not flattered but I thought you would put Aphrodite as your second".  
"Truthfully, she was my first choice but she just seems like she isn't comfortable with anything we try to do".

"Can you blame her? I mean if you throw kids together and tell them to kill one another, some people are bound to revolt,".

"Yes but thanks to revolting, these games were created".

"The obstacle course is all set", a station manager calls out. "Do you expect?", he asks finally.

"Yes", I tell him. He smiles and begins the course. I strut over to archery where Slash and Mast are , and I tell them . Mast seems indifferent to the news and Slash is genuinely happy for me . We still have about 5 hours left for training but our mentors along with our stylists come to get myself and the rest of the careers . They tell us that we need to try on some suits and dresses for our interviews the day before we're thrown into the arena.

We all go to our floors and try on different outfits. After about seven different dresses my stylist finally approves. It's a long black dress with golden designs . Slash has on an all black suit with a golden tie . Our mentors gawk at us . Then Slash's stylists suggests that we go with the silver again just as we did during the chariots only this time we have silver airbrush tattoos .

**FACTUM:** When the careers leave it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, now I can train without the fact that my major competition is watching me and knowing my weaknesses.

I walk from the rope tying station over to mace swinging with Operis .

"Why do u think they left?" , she asks while still getting pointers from the station manager.

"I dont know , I mean they've trained they're whole life what's a few more hours a day ?", I tell her.

"Good point", she agrees. "Join me", she says. I grab a mace with a spiked ball double the size of my fist. After about an hour we move over to an obstacle course .

"You can go first", Operis tells me. I step forward and get a good look at the monstrosity. I'll have to leap onto several platforms then on a swinging one . From there I'll jump onto a rope and climb to a hanging net and move across it to the end. _Piece of cake_I think to myself. I step onto the first platform and when the trainer says go, I take off.

The first part was fairly easy but when I got to the rope climbing and the net my arms felt like jelly. Operis goes next and it's obvious that this is the most physical she's ever had to be. Since she was a kid she was pampered. I remember when she was twelve, what would have been her first year in the reaping. I remember envying her. It was my second year in the reaping but fear was always by my side. For three years she didn't have anything to worry about. In a way I liked watching the disbelief in her eyes turn to fear when her name was chosen and right then she had the same hatred of the Capitol just as the rest of the districts did. She comes to the end of the course almost 15 minutes later beaming with accomplishment. Operis and I take a seat and watch the other tributes for a bit.

The duo from 7 are just as brutal as careers. They both master ax throwing as well as knife throwing and mace swinging. She has grey eyes and thin, stringy dirty blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. We watch the both of them take up a handful of knifes and two axes then they throw them. Every single weapon sticks in a vital point of the dummy. The girl retrieves them all and looks over at me , we make eye contact, she throws an ax and it embeds it's self into the dummie's crotch. I cringe and move over to the other end of the gymnasium. I go over to the climbing station. This calls for me to be more agile which is why some of the smallest tributes are here. For the next few minutes I try to make do with what I can. Suffice to say climbing up a tree won't be the first way I try to avoid my opponents.


	16. The Roof

**MELROSE: ** At the edible plants and bugs stations I don't learn anything new than what I already taught myself back in District 11. Growing up malnourished I learned what to eat and what not to eat.

Luckily I never ingested anything poisonous. At this point I only stay at this station because the trainer is good company. She tells me more about some wild flowers and plants that don't grow in my district. One type of plant that fascinates me is a wild flower known as a rue. "It's typically 8-10 centimeters long with 5-7 yellow pedals. What truly interests me is that "The rue is known as the herb of grace", the trainer tells me. Minutes later Sony asks for me to work with him with some weapons. He picks up a sword and I grab a dagger. The blade is about as long as half of my forearm. When training ends I'm content with the progress I made. On the way up to our floor I speak to Sony about rue plants, and it just upsets him.

"I'm glad to hear that your making friends with, these-people".

"Don't be angry, It was just a friendly conversation".

"Speaking with your murderers is the same as tying your own nuse!", he exclaims. I bite my tongue and step out of the elevator.  
"Go ahead, go pout in your room. Keep this up you won't last in these games, and I swear I'm not going to constantly protect you!". I turn on my heels in the midst of walking into my room, and retaliate with more yelling.

"It doesn't matter because you're going to be a terrible father anyway! Better off just dying in that arena". Once the words pass my lips I want to inhale them back into my lungs but it's too late. His face shows pain, and hurt. I myself am just as surprised as he is. He walks into his room and shuts the door. When dinner comes around he doesn't show up. What I said to him wasn't true by any means, I don't even know what made me say it. I have to make it right. For all I know we could both be dead in less than 4 days. I excuse myself from the table and head up stairs. When I get to his room I knock on the door lightly. Then I slam the door with my fist. In response "Go away!".

"I'll just talk through the door", I tell him. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it and you know that. Your my last friend my last piece of home". It's so silent on the other side of the door that I start to believe he isn't even in there, but I know he is. He has to be. Who else just yelled at me? "Fine, don't forgive me, but you're not being fair to this alliance, you can't expect it to work if you-". The door swings open with Sony standing in the doorway.

"You talk a lot you know that?".

"Does this mean you forgive me?", I ask. Then he pulls me into a hug giving me my answer.

When we know Seeder and Chaff are sleeping, Sony and I head down the hall to the elevator before we push the button the doors slide open revealing Liink, Wraina, Dakota, and Leryn: right on time. We get inside, with still enough room to add four or five more people. The doors close and when again they open we're on the twelfth floor. We all silently and quickly go to the end of the hall where there's a door which opens up onto the roof of the training center. The silhouette of Azalia & Brant welcome us.

"Took you guys long enough", he says. "I kinda liked standing out here", Azalia says. The air is cool and fresh. We all step to the edge of the roof, at first im a little uneasy but Brant assures that it's impossible to fall off due to the impenetrable force field. Down below we can see and hear the residents of the Capitol dancing, and singing.

"Listen to them, celebrating our slaughter", Liink says with disgust.

"I wonder what they would think if it was their kids", Dakota says. This starts to enrage us until Sony stands up and puts us to silence immediately. "But it isn't their kids, it's us. And if we just sit around angry at them for what they're doing to us then we're not helping ourselves.

They are our enemy not us ourselves. So first we need to accept that, next we need a plan". "What type of plan?", Wraina asks. "Well remember when we first started this partnership I said that we all have something to contribute. Well here's what I meant. Liink and Wraina , both of you know more about traps and are excellent strategists from what I've seen in training. You all excel in this because your home distinct is 3. Technology. The rest of us wouldn't know as much about this as the two of you. Same thing with Districts 10 and 12. So, I'm going to say this one final time. If any of you don't feel comfortable with this, feel free to leave". Once again no-one leaves.

After ten minutes of strategizing, and planning the door on the roof slowly opens. I'm almost positive it's our mentors or maybe even Peacekeepers come to drag up back to our rooms. When our unexpected visitors are the boy tribute from 5 and the girl from 9 I'm relieved. The boy steps out onto the roof and the girl peaks her head around the door then steps into the light of the moon. Still I'm sure that we're being watched. Gamemakers have eyes everywhere and they haven't stopped watching us since our names were reaped. "Well hello there", I tell them cautiously. Both of them have they're heads down slightly. Azalia steps between the two of them and faces us.

"I told them to meet us here", she says.

"Azalia we-", Liink begins.

"I know, we have a pretty big alliance as it is but they're both only 12, and well I feel obligated to protect them".

"I commend you on that Azalia, I really do but this it no place to play the protector, how can we believe that your devoted to this alliance if your too busy taking care of these two", Brant tells her.

"Don't talk about us like we're no here!", the boy exclaims. "And don't chastise her for trying to help!", the girl adds. "Thanks anyway Azalia". Then they both turn to walk back into the building. "Wait", all heads turn to Sony. "Now I've never been one to turn down a pair a loud mouth, strong willed fighters", he says. "Listen you two we're all trying to get home so keep up. Alright everyone let's head off to bed". After Azalia & Brant disappear into their rooms we all pile into the elevator still , with plenty of room left.

"So what's your names anyway?",Wraina asks.

"I'm Zia", the little girls says.

"And I'm Devi". The little boy tells us.

"Well, bye everyone", I tell them as I step out of the elevator. "And you two get some rest", I say to Devi and Zia.

**ZAREK:** I'm aroused by Keen standing over me shaking me by my shoulders. I sit up in bed still very groggy. Once my eyes focus i see my sister already has her training outfit on and her dark hair brushing her shoulders. She looks just like my father. Same black hair and blue eyes. Whereas my mother and I share the same brown hair and, when the light hits them just right, same golden eyes. She yanks me out of bed and shoves me into the bathroom. My shower is already running and she has laid out my training outfit. When I step out of the bathroom five minutes later she's sitting on my bed. "Took you long enough", she says.  
I plop down next to her.  
"Are you done yet?".  
When we get on the elevator and head down to the gymnasium.

After lunch I go over to the shelter making stations. I learn to make a decent shelter with some mud, leaves and sticks. Still, my best bet is to grab a tent at the cornucopia. If they even supply them. After I roam from station to station for a few hours I look at the clock and notice it's nearly six. I have only thirty minutes left of my last day of training and thinking about these three days I've learned virtually nothing. I can't help thinking to myself: _tomorrow's your private session, your first real chance at sponsors_. I spend my remaining minutes at sword fighting and basically embarrassing myself in front of the boy from 2, who has been glued here for the pasted three days.  
When we're dismissed Zarek grabs me by my arm and pulls me into an elevator. When the doors slide shut I snatch my arm free and demand an explanation. "What the hell is your problem!", I exclaim. He answers stiffly and through his teeth. "Word is, there's an alliance forming. 3,10,11, and 12.  
"Yeah? So?", I ask rubbing my arm.  
"If we can team up with them then we'll stand a better chance".  
"No". He looks at me bewildered. "I'm not making friends with these people, especially a friendship as short lived as this". The elevator opens up on the eighth floor, and I speed walk to my room.  
"No one said we had I be friends with them, we just have to pretend to be, we can simply-",  
I turn on my heels and cut him off. "No. Team up with them if you want but I'm not!".  
"Fine, it was only a suggestion is all".  
"We'll keep your suggestions to yourself". I tell him, and slam the door behind me. At dinner I don't do much talking with anyone. So when one of our mentors asks what it is we'll do for our sessions tomorrow it catches me off guard. Shoot some arrows? No I was terrible at that. Throw spears? Even worse. "Probably just throw axes", Zarek says. "How about you, Keen?", my stylist asks. "It a surprise", I tell them. "Oh how lovely!", our escort gushes. _Yea, a surprise for both of us.__  
_


	17. The Scores

LERYN: At first all twenty-four of us we're in a small containment room outside of the gymnasium waiting for our names to be called. One by one each tribute was called in. The door opens to a peacekeeper standing before us. "Zia Lintz", he calls. The little girl stands slowly and walks with the peacekeeper into the gymnasium and we're left alone again. "So what do you guys plan on doing?", Dakota asks. He taping his foot and very figity. I place my hand on his shoulder to help ease him. "I plan on just throwing some throwing some weights and maybe a bit of sword fighting", Sony tells us while keeping his composure. "I'll run through one of the obstacle courses as fast as I can", Melrose tells us. "The trainer said I was one of the fastest he's seen". The peacekeeper is back now. Dakota takes in a deep breath and walks out of the room. "I'm going to attempt knife throwing and shooting some arrows. If I concentrate and not too bad", Azalia says. "I'm going to stay away from weapons and show them how quickly I can start a fire, and identify edible bugs". He all look at Brant in disbelief. "I might throw some spears too", he says. A small giggle escapes my body without my permission. "I hope that made you feel better because your up", he says referring to me. I didn't even notice the door open or the peacekeeper call me name.  
I step into the gymnasium and the Gamemakers are on some raised platforms. Leryn Greene , District 10. Only a handful of the Gamemakers notice my presence. The others are either eating from their never ending buffet, or so incoherent from the liquor that they're stubbing around. I retrieve some rope from knot tying, a few knives and one of those human shaped targets. I'm setting up this up at the trap station were that have a large enough fake forest layout. I try to move fast without messing up my trap. Once I'm finished I take the target and position it. The target is on wheels so I tap it and it starts to roll to the rope. "It's just a trip wire!", I hear one of the drunken Gamemakers exclaim, there is then an eruption of laughter, but I seem to have a majority of their attention now. It rolls to the rope and trips it. It works perfectly. The rope breaks and a net drops down, lastly the knife falls after the net and lodges it's self in the neck of the target. "You may be dismissed". Dakota is waiting at the elevator for me. He seems alot more calm then before. "So how'd it go?", he asks. "Pretty well, I made one of those trip wire, net traps that we use back home to catch predators that kill out life stock,". He nods his head. "That's better than what I did. I only did a little climbing". We make it to our rooms with everyone waiting for us. Before we can close the door behind us we're bombarded with questions. "I'm too hungry to talk", I tell them. I go into my room and order up some groosling drenched in red gravy. Dakota and I share the it. Ventus calls us sits us in front of the television as the scores are announced. "Ceasar Flickerman: the host of the Tribute Interviews the night before the Games is sitting behind a desk. With papers before him. "Good evening Panem, this is Caesar Flickerman the host of the Hunger Games and the number one host in the whole nation. As usual the tributes were rated on a scale of 1-12 for their private sessions with the Gamemakers. Dakota and I are at the edge of our seats in anticipation. Ceasar begins. They'll show a picture of the tribute and their score as Ceasar reads it off.

_"District 1: __  
Slash Hapton- 8  
Jewel Riley- 9_

District 2:  
Onan Drafter- 10  
Aphrodite Davidson- 8

District 3:  
Liink Namon-5  
Wraina Ford-3

District 4:  
Mast Eirian- 8  
Hali Zune- 9

District 5:  
Devi McClaine-6  
Aziz Prairie- 5

District 6:  
Factum Wano-7  
Operis Starr- 4

District 7:  
Beech Tresom- 8  
Cypress Glyn- 8

District 8:  
Zarek Tamond- 7  
Keen Tamond- 5

District 9:  
Gaius Thurman- 2  
Zia Lintz-4

District 10:  
Dakota Fib- 6  
Leryn Greene- 7".

Congratulatory pats on the back, and things surface for Dakota and I want to keep my attention to find out how District 11 and 12 did.__

___"District 11:  
"Sony Thomas- 11  
Melrose Gardener- 9_

District 12:  
Brant Embers- 11  
Azalia Wagoner- 10".  
  


And then the television resumes its regular programming.

GAIUS: I know for a fact I have no sponsors.I got the lowest score of all the tributes. Even little Zia ranked higher.

My mentor couldn't even look me in the face when my score was announced. Little Zia ran straight to her room and is still crying her eyes out. Maybe they won't worry about me when the games start. Why should they spend their time on a kid that got a two when there's two other kids that got an eleven. Why should I worry myself over these Games. The odds were never in my favor. So if I'm dying I'm gonna die proving to the Capitol that I'm better than this, better than them.  
The next morning everything goes fast. We all are moved back to the remake center where our interview will take place in a giant auditorium. I'm standing in front of my stylist in a magnificent red and white suit. My hair is slicked back like it was for the reaping. Now all of us are in a single file line at the bottom of the stairs that lead on to the stage, hidden from our audience.

Ceasar Flickerman takes the stage with a lime green powder wig, with suit and lips to match.

"Now let's begin with the beautiful Jewel Riley of District 1!". The audience is yelling and screaming in admiration for the girl from one as she takes the stage. Her long luxurious beautiful hair is straight and falls down her back and shoulders. She wears a black dress with golden designs that accents her hips and chest. She embraces Ceasar, as if they they've been friends their whole lives. The audience loves her right off the bat. As the interview progresses Ceasar compliments her beauty and the girl explains how underneath her beauty is a fierce young women, ready for the Games.

One by one the tributes take the stage. Zia walks slowly up the stairs and toward Ceasar. She wears a red gown that ends in a puff up around her hips. She dosent speak much but the audience is just as enthusiastic as they were at the beginning of the interviews. Her three minutes are up and I'm called onto stage. I walk out and a surge of fear shocks my body. The auditorium and huge. I estimate at least 500 people are here.

"How are you, Gaius?", Ceasar asks.

"I've been better". This gets some laughs. There's sweat running down the side of my face. "Is it hot or is it me?", I asks. Alot more laughs. "Do you mind?".

"No go right ahead", Ceasar encourages. I untie my tie and toss it aside. Then I unbutton my suit coat and throw it into the audience. I find my stylist among the spectators and he's obviously appalled.

The audience and Ceasar seem to think its simply hilarious. Next my shoes and socks, and the look on Ceasar's face suggests that he knows we're this interview is going.

Suit shirt.

Pants.

Lastly, Underwear.

All my garments are all strewn around the stage. I plop down on the chair next to Ceasar stark naked.

"Now that I'm more comfortable, let's get down to business". Ceasar is still obviously shocked by my actions.

"Umm, so Gaius. Do you have a special young lady back home?".Before I know all my frustration is interpreted into this interview.

"What about my suggest that I'm interested in girls Ceasar?",I ask. The audience is still holding their stomachs from all the laughter.

He chuckles warmly. "I apologize". through it all Ceasar has kept is composure. And he still trying to impress the audience with me by asking questions about what im good at and what they can expect from me in the arena.

"Ceasar may I ask you a question?".

He looks at my skeptically then to the audience for the confirmation, they scream and yell louder than ever giving him his answer.

"Please feel free".

"How can you sit here every year and talk with kids, and try to show people and sponsors how incredible we are knowing that only one comes out in the end? You don't seem to care at all". "You're nothing but a vile snake!" I spit. "You, President Snow, and the whole Capitol for that matter!", the venom in my voice burns him.

I'm positive that this is the first time anyone has ever spoken ill of the him or the Capitol on live television. "Umm, uhh well", Ceasar stammers. He's obviously caught off guard, but to his relief my buzzer goes off and my time is up.


	18. The Blood Bath

**A/N- JUST WANNA SAY THAT THIS FF HAS ALOT OF ASPECTS FROM THE BOOK AND A FEW FROM THE MOVIE (i.e. SPOILER: the hovercraft) PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEWS WELCOME!**

* * *

AZALIA: After the boy from 9 gets off the stage Ceasar is back to normal and ready for the next tribute. Leryn takes the stage carefully stepping over clothing, not to trip with her heels on. She easily shines after following such an idiotic tribute. That's is to say, her interview goes wonderfully. The other tributes breeze by and before I know it I'm walking up the stars as well. I look over my shoulder at Brant. He smiles widely at me and gives two thumbs up. He gently takes me by the hand and leads me to the two cushioned seats provided.

"So, Azalia how are you liking the Capitol?". I just stare at him blankly. His warms hand hold my sweaty ones and I find myself facing hundreds of faces. Nervous doesn't begin to explain how I feel on stage. I guess Ceasar understands this because he asks questions about district 12 and my friends and family. "

What do you miss most about your district?". This does just the trick images of my mother, sister, coal, and my tiny little home flood my mind and push me into reality and the first word to escape my mouth is -

"The butterflies".

"Butterflies?", he eases the question at me so I don't slip back into my nervous subconscious.

"Yes, because at about this time of the year the most gorgeous butterflies are everywhere in district 12".

"Oh how lovely", he says. "So how did you feel when your training score was announced?".

"I felt for the first time I was actually a contender for these Games, like I actually stood a chance.

The crowd applauds me for this.

"I think it's safe to say you have a lot of people are there believing I you, isn't that right folks?!", they're cheering even louder now. Almost so loud I didn't hear my buzzer. I stand, shake Ceasar's hand and, at the very last second before walking away from him, i decide to blow a kiss to the audience and the camera and walk off stage.

When completely out of view my breathing and heartbeat regulate. Once I'm in my room I peel off my dress and slide on a purple silk night gown, and watch the replay of the interviews. They had the decency to blur out the boy from 9 and they even cut his interview in half omitting the part when he talks bad about the Capitol, but it doesn't matter because all of Panem has seen and heard it when it was all shown live. He tried to make a stand by defying the Capitol. An idiotic and bizarre why to carry it out, but at least he tried. "Idiot", I mutter. Then I think, _This alliance we have going on, arent we trying to defy the Capitol as well? I suppose we're just as idiotic, at least we are going to stay fully clothed._ I stay up an hour after the interviews go off.

I slowly top-toe to Brant's room, and knock lightly to no response. The same happens with Haymitch. _He's not in there sleeping_ I think, very matter-of-factly. The next stop on my late night exploration is the bar in the lobby. The elevators have been shut down for the night , and I'm sure it has something to do with the late night rendezvous. I take the stairs down to the lobby. Haymitch's voice is the first thing I hear. I follower right where I knew we would be: the bar. He's the only one still inside, well besides the bartender. Empty bottles and cups are laying around him yet he calls for more. Without a word I take a seat next to him and request a cup. I'm ignored so when another cup arrives for Haymitch I take it and sip the liquid. It burns my throat, so I take another, and another. Haymitch is staring at me dumbfounded as if he knows my face but not exactly who he's looking at. "Thet wis mine", he stammers. I simply nod my head, and request a whole bottle to myself. The bartender looks at me skeptically then at Haymitch for confirmation. "Well, you hird tha girl!", he says throw gargled speech.  
After an hour I could swear, together we've dried the whole bar out. "Ok, ok. Tie to go", Haymitch says and gets off his stool. I leap down and once my feet make contact with the ground my spirits make a reappearance. Half way to the stairs Haymitch falls on his face and stays there, I keep stumbling forward. At the second floor I hear a door open and through hazed eyes i watch a the very large boy step from his room with the girl from- what district was it? Brown hair, brown eyes, gorgeous? Well she steps out of him room they share a quick kiss and she heads toward the stairs. We make eye contact for only a second, then she continues hurrying up.  
By the time I'm to the 12th floor, the stairs have been decorated with more of my vomit and I'm on my hand and knees determined to make it to my bed. With the little effort my body remains and pull myself to my feet and stumble into my room. The last thing I remember is how the beautifully designed tiles kept getting closer and closer.

The next thing I know I'm laying face down on my bed with someone banging on the other side of my door. I slide out of bed and my head starts swimming. I'm on my knees and I'm crawling to the door now. I twist the knob and Haymitch is standing above me, hands on his hips. "Well how do you feel?", he asks teasingly. "I feel link hell. What's wrong?". "It's called a hangover", smarty. "Why don't you have one?". "Oh I do only I know how to keep my composure. Now stand up slowly and up go put this on, hurry". Then he hands me a pair of thick black pants, a simple green shirt and black leather boots. "I almost forgot, I'm gonna die today", I tell him as I walk into the bathroom. "That's the positivity I like to hear!", Haymitch bellow through the door. After I get dressed I grab my mother's black ribbon and put it in my pocket, then Haymitch escorts me to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting for me. "Good luck", he says. Then pulls me in for a hug. I don't push away and I don't resist. The stale smell of sweat and alcohol are even comforting.

I take a seat on the hover craft and buckle myself in. There are only twelve tributes aboard. I assume another has the remaining twelve. A woman comes by and asks for our arms. I obey hesitantly. She then inserts a needle into my forearm and when she pulls it out there is a beep-beep. "It's your tracker", the women says and continues on to the next tribute. The hovercraft takes off and my head rattles.

"I'm never drinking again". I mumble under my breathe. I close my eyes and images of my drunken night flood my mind. First, Haymich passing out in the lobby. Me vomiting on the stairs and the girl from 4 running out of the room of the boy from 2. After a ten minute ride we're off the hovercraft and I'm escorted my peacekeepers underneath the catacombs of the arena to my holding cell until I'm called.

It's a cement room with one table and chair. There's a green and black jacket laying in the table next to a bowl of hot grain and cup of water. I inhale the grain like it's my last meal, which the odds prove to be plausible. Very plausible.

I hear_ "60 seconds"._ Over the loud speaker. I swallow the water, first in small sips savoring it's tastelessness, then in a large gulp. In the corner is a large silver plate which I think I'm supposed to stand on. My breathing is thick and heavy. Just like before the interviews.

_"45 seconds". _

I take up my jacket and unfold it.

_"30 seconds"._

I reach into my pocket, retrieve my black ribbon from the Reaping and tie my hair up in a ponytail, just as my mother would.

_"25 seconds"._

I slide my jacket on, and take my first step toward the plate, then I hesitate.

_"2O seconds"._

Something about that metal plate screams pain, and loneliness. The not only fallen, but forgotten female tributes of District 12 have all stepped on this plate. Now I'm next.

_"15 seconds"._

I kiss my father's necklace for luck and push myself onto the metal circle. A glass cylinder is lowered around me cutting me off from the cement room, from the catacombs, from the Training Center, from the Capitol, from District 12, and from my life. I place my palm on the glass. Then the plate is being raised.

For 5 second I'm in total darkness then the light of the arena blinds me. I regain my eyesight and look around at the arena. All 24 tributes are in a semi-circle equal distance from the mouth the giant golden horn known as the Cornucopia. We're on flat stretch of land. Then tall magnificent tress rise up only 15 yards behind me, a few I recognize as oak and elm. The other are foreign. The mouth of the Cornucopia is full of crates and barrels of food and water, backpacks, weapons, tents, blankets. Anything, that would assist survival. Less than 12 yards is all the temptation but all of us will run for it . It'll be a bloodbath just as it is every year. How long has it been? We must wait exactly one minute before we step off of our plates. I wipe my sweaty palms off on my pants. My heart rate is increasing more and more as the time ticks by. Turn around and run to a much better chance of survivng another day, but with no equipment, which will lower that chance.

Run forward to the horn of plenty right into the bloodbath, where my chances of survival are slim to none. _Decide!_ I think. Then the gong sends my head reeling for a few seconds. I tell myself to turn around and run, but I continue to the Cornucopia. At least 6 other tributes have made it, and the deaths begin. The boy from 4 sends a spear through the chest of the girl from 5. My feet pick up speed, still resisting my commands to turn around. A weapon I only ask for at least one weapon to defend myself. _Ten yards_. _Eight yards. Four yards._ It's so close now, I'm running faster than I ever have before. Then I see it, a bag of apples laying next to a sheathed dagger. I propel my body the last two feet only for someone to yank me by my wrist. I squeeze my eyes shut and beg for it to end quickly. I being pulled/dragged. What are they going to do to me? I open my eyes and start to tear up due to the wind whipping face. Through blurred vision I see Brant. I stop resisting and start running with his pace. There are those fighting one another and others rummaging through crates and bags.

"Sony and I have already grabbed some food and weapons", he yells. We need to get out of here.

I look over my shoulder at where the dagger once was, now it's in the hand of the boy from 1. We run between two pedestals and I see the little girl from 9 still on hers, petrified stiff.

"Brant, wait I have to get her!".

"Hurry!", he says and releases my hand.

I get to her and she shaking.

"Zia, Zia it's me! Azalia! Come on we have to run! I look behind my back and all those who have survived are hidden in the woods. Three of the six Careers are occupied with the bounty before them. The girl from 1 is fighting... Dakota! My stomach churns to go help him but the girl already has pinned him and slit his throat. The boy from 2 is dueling Gaius from 9 in a sword fight. It seems he can hold his own. Lastly the girl from 4 is throwing spears at the top of the giant metal structure that is the Cornucopia. No not at the Cornucopia its self at that 12 year old boy we met on the roof, from 5: Devi. Brant notices this and sends a rock he picked up hurtling at her. It hits her back and she becomes instantly enraged. Her attention is now on Brant.

He continues running for to safety and Zia and I join him. I'm pulling Zia by the arm. I thought about stopping to pick her up but that would only slow me down and that would prove to be a fatal decision. She isn't complaining. She falters once then seconds later her whole body goes slack and she falls face first into the grass. Two axes planted in her back. The throwers are no other then the duo from 7. I want so much to tear both of their eyes out, but Brant grabs my arm again and we plunge into the underbrush. They won't pursue us. They wouldn't risk leaving they're prizes at the Cornucopia.

We continue running for five minutes then slow our pace to a walk. Only second later Brant and I are reunited with Sony, Melrose, Liink, and Leryn. We walk together a little while longer when cannons begin.  
Every boom is magnified ten times louder in my head.  
Each cannon, representing a dead tribute. One by one they fire until six then they stop. We all rest at a fast moving stream.

"Only six", Melrose says bewildered. Then, another cannon booms. "Seven", she corrects herself.


	19. The Falllen

**AZIZ:** When the gong sounds I'm frozen for half a second, which is half a second too long. I hurl myself off the metal plate on my slightly raised pedestal and toward the Cornucopia. I'm only yards away when the Boy from 4 has a spear poised and ready to throw. I watch as it is released and it pierces through my chest. I crumble to the ground. The odds weren't in my favor I suppose. Sadly the last thing I see is my murderer standing over me, only here to relinquish his weapon. I look into his sea green eyes in search of any type of regret but find nothing, because everything disappears.

**OPERIS:** Once I'm at the Cornucopia I see Factum."Factum!", I say gleefully. He turns with fear in his eyes. "It's just me", I say. "Move out of the way!", he yells and shoves me to the ground and runs for the woods. _There went my hope of an alliance_ I think. I grab two sacks of fruit and just as I turn the boy from District 2 punches me square in the mouth, grabs a sword and skewers my abdomen.

**DAKOTA:** The girl from district 1 is running straight for me with a knife between her teeth. The force of her tackle sends on my back. Im back on my feet and she comes in to tackle me again, knife now in her hand. I dodge, and quickly I kick her in the back. She has her hair parted into 3 individual ponytails then into one large one. I yank that and constrict my arm around her neck. Just as I'm about to break it she flips me over her shoulder and punches me in the nose. Blood is running instantly. She sits on me, leaving me immobile. I keep my eyes open and die with dignity as she plunges the knife into my chest.

**WRAINA:** I quickly grab my bag and look frantically for Liink and the others. I see Sony and Brant already at the horn. By the time the Careers get there they both have grabbed a good amount of food and weapons and are toward the trees. "Brant!", I yell. There's no way they can hear me over the fighting. I start to run after them. The pain is instantaneous. I turn on the balls of my feet just as the boy from 1 lowers his bow. I'm breathing very heavy with little to no air reaching my lungs. I pull the arrow from my throat and then cover the hole in my throat with my hands. Still no air. My vision becomes hazy and my hands slide from my neck, slick with blood.

**ZIA:** I want to run but my legs won't obey me. There's blood everywhere and kids are running into the woods with gashes opened up on their arms , some are holding their arms and even limping. I don't even notice when Azalia is in front of me. She pulls me and we run with the big boy from her district to the trees. The boy threw a rock at one of the Careers, i think. Just as my legs refused to run, my mind refuses to process and think. Now we're running much faster. First there's a burning heat followed by excruciating pain in the small of my back. My legs slow down but Azalia refuses to let me go. She has my hand tightly in hers. Everything around me begins to go dim but she continues to pull my body along. Another piercing pain, this time, in the middle of my back. I'm torn from Azalia's hands and my face slams into the ground.

**GAIUS:** I grab a sword and run to the girl from 4. I raise the blade to slice he body but another contradicts my movements. The wielder of the second sword is the colossal boy from 2. He swings his sword and I swiftly block. He continues to attack and I block him, until he falters and I make my move. I slash at his chest and he leaps back avoiding what would have been his death. This only infuriates him. He swings again only this time I'm disarmed, then he tackles me. Next he punches my cheek with bone crushing force. He continues to much me in a blind rage. I'm sure I black out, because the weight that was once on my chest is gone. I slowly open the one eye none swollen eye. Careful not to let them see me. The boys from 1 and 4 run into the woods after another tribute. While two other with axes chase another couple of tributes. The rest of them have their backs turned and I run. My eyesight instantly goes blurry. It's obvious I'm disoriented. I fall onto my stomach and try to crawl away without being noticed. Someone kicks me in the side and I roll over on my back. The girl from 2 stands above me. "You just don't know when to quit", she says. Then she throws four knives deep into my chest.

**BEECH:** Cypress and I retrieve our axes from the little girl's back and walk back to the others.

"I think we should go out and hunt some of them down", suggests Hali.

"I agree", Cypress says.

"What makes you guys think you get an opinion?", Slash asks. "We just helped you all, isn't that good enough, aren't we good enough!", I exclaim.

Onan chuckles. "You two are lucky we haven't killed you yet".

"Come on Cypress let's go". I say.

"I'm staying here", she says. I look at her confused. Then she grips her ax tightly as Onan takes a step toward us with a sword. She can't possibly be thinking about taking him on.

"That's how you want to play?", Aphrodite says.

"We gave you guys a chance at a head start", Slash tells us as he raises his loaded bow, then the six cannons fire.

"What do we have to do to prove that we can help?", I wine.

"Shut up!", Cypress yells.

Then buries her ax in my chest. I fall to the ground shocked by the sudden change in events. I watch as she gets four more axes from the Cornucopia. "Are you all coming or what?", she says to the Careers, and walks into the underbrush. "You heard the girl", Onan says and he follows her, then the other follow suit. I pull the ax out and the last thing i watch is blood gush from my body.


	20. Attacked

FACTUM :

I keep telling myself: _"Don't stop running, don't stop running, don't running". _

No matter how my legs and chest burn I refuse to stop. Over the horizon I see glistening water. Oh precious water! Get closer and closer and even fall a few times but I'm quickly back on my feet and running again.  
I drop my spear to the ground and take my backpack, I retrieved from the Cornucopia, off. I haven't yet explored the contents, partly because since the bloodbath I've run non-stop and because the giant lake before me is too luxurious to think about anything else. I submerge my head into the lake, and drink. Gallons it feels like. After I'm done I lay on my back and allow my lungs to slow down and regain their regular function.

The sun is setting and I decide to look in the bag with what little sunlight remains of the day. I unzip the pack I managed to get from the Bloodbath. It's contents are amazing. Inside is a flash light, a canteen, a knife and hatchet, a first aid kit, and lastly an air sealed bag of raw beef.

Starting a fire and cooking it now would be synonymous with inviting all the other tributes in my vicinity to come and murder me at this very moment. I collect a few twigs and leaves when the fallen tributes are presented. Somewhere far away in a control room a Gamemakers has a giant screen projected in the sky.

They begin with the the Capitol Seal and anthem then the seven tributes. They only show the same pictures that were shown for the training scores and the tributes district number.

First is the girl from 3, and the girl from 5, my throat makes a chocking sound when Operis's face is projected next.

Is it my fault? No it couldn't be, how can I blame myself. It's not like I killed her. What ever happened was her own doing and I won't allow myself accountable.

The faces continue. The boy from 7, both from 9, and the girl from 10, then the sky is again empty. I start my fire and cook a piece of beef by holding it over the flames with my spear. I eat the succulent meat and put out the fire. I barely sleep through the night. The howling of the wolves kept me on edge then every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf had me paranoid. Only to find out it was simply a tiny forest animal such as a rabbit, or a squirrel. I ease my worries and fall asleep, reluctantly.  
When my eyes reopen, it is to the sound of thudding foot steps and voices. The sun is just peaking into the sky and I scramble around my camp site trying to pack my things and go.

"Why didn't you pack up last night you idiot", I grumble to myself. The voices are only feet away now. I think to scurry up a tree but there are none with low enough branches it seems. I slowly dip my body in the lake not to make a sound. I take a deep breath and submerge myself completely. Fright immediately takes over. I can't swim so simply letting myself drift with the slow current would kill me just as easily as my visitors on dry land. Minutes have ticked by and my air supply has diminished. I imagine my face in the sky tonight. My mother and father, both racked with pains of sorrow. The marriage I will never get to have, the children that will never be conceived. The entire life that the Capitol has robbed me of. Just as I'm about to inhale an abundance of water into my lungs and die quickly, I notice it's gone quiet above me.

I take this slight chance and quickly surface. The tributes' bags are laying here now. They must be nearby. I crawl away, not very trustful of my legs at the moment.

"Hurry the suns coming up". A boy. The voice to follow is higher. A girl. My body is heavier from the water, but I force myself to my unsteady feet and try to run. I quickly stumble and end up back on the ground. Just the thought of going back into the water makes my lungs shrivel. I slowly stand back up and try to get away slowly and more sufficiently.

When the girl says "Look!", I'm energized my renewed fear. My hand immediately goes to my pocket where I have my knife concealed. I pivot on my heels just as im tackled. I rip his arm from around me and continue running, praying he doesn't peruse me. But I know he will. We seem evenly matched in strength. Could I stand a chance? He shoves me to the ground and I grab his jacket pulling him down with me. "Keen help me!", the boy bellows. She's now at his side, standing above the both of us. She swiftly kicks me in the side. Sending the toe of her boot into my ribs. The pain is immediate and excruciating. I'm crawling backward, facing my murderers. The girl lunges and I quickly cut her arm. She screams out in agony and holds it close to herself . The boy raises a broken branch, that is his make shift club and brings it down on the crown of my head. I'm at the edge of the lake and the tips of my fingers are barely brushing the surface of the water. My other hand goes to my head slowly where there is knot forming, along with a significant amount of blood. Everything around me is dim. He's currently checking her wound and I use this moment to slowly get to a tree and use it to pull myself up. My head trauma has diverted my attention from the pain in my side. I don't realize this until I try to walk on my own. I use the trees as crutches as I try to get as far away as possible. The sun is in the sky completely now. I look up at. How I wish I could be dominating as the sun. Continuously burning. It can be dangerous, at the same time a major catalyst to survival. Like fire.

Fire! I slide my backpack off my back just as I hear the boy coming near me. I release the tree and pull my matches from my bag. Thankfully the container holding them is water proof. I light one and throw it at the base of a nearby tree to my right. The boy steps from behind a tall domineering oak a few yards away. He starts to run toward me. He has replaced his broken branch for the spear i left.  
The fire has grown and is beginning to devour the tree and then it spreads. I take a few steps back and throw another lit match to the ground, this time to my left it immediately ignites a flame that is quickly growing.  
The boy is only feet from me. I allow only two more matches. I drop one to my feet. In only seconds there is a wall of fire between the tribute and myself. Blood is streaming down my face from my head, but I can't help it when a sound of true relieve and glee escape my throat in the form of laughter.

What happens next is unbelievable. The boy jumps through the fire, spear still in hand. In a last attempt at survival I light the final match in my hand and throw to his torso. His jacket catches and he's jumping around trying to put out the ever growing flame on his chest. My eyes are wide with fear and surprise at how the situation has greatly turned in my favor.

He finally rips his jacket off only to find his shirt is on fire as well. He tears that from his body as well, I assume, because I have my back turned to him and I'm running at the maximum speed my body will maintain at this point. He isn't dead, or else a cannon would have fired by now.

Oddly I'm relieved, I don't know if I could handle the guilt. The blood from my head as ceased but the knot is the size of a newborn's fist, hopefully my wet hair keeps it unnoticeable. Though, it is very unlikely. Sponsor won't help a tribute that's obviously wounded. Between the pain in my side and head neither have subsided. I want so much to fall to the ground and sleep but the fear of a nearby tribute and the possibility of a concussion keeps me from it. Some tributes must have seen the thick smoke. If they were awake that is. By the look of the sun it appears to be about seven to eight a-clock. And I've been walking for about an hour. If I was going the right direction I should have been at the Cornucopia by now. I'm disoriented. Yet instead of sitting and resting my legs continue to carry me farther and farther. After another 5 minutes I think I begin to hallucinate because not only has the climate, and types of animals, but the vegetation has also changed. The grass is soft and damp. The trees are smooth with high branches, and the recognizable forest animals are replaced with weird ugly mutations. The air is also more humid. Either I'm imagining all of this or I've stumbled into another type of environment of the arena. I believe the latter. This can only be a a rouse by the Gamemakers, also if they have a tropical forest type of environment there must be others. Besides this is only the second day. I'm positive the Gamemakers have much more ahead .


	21. Nightmares

DEVI **: My eyes flutter open, I sit up, and slowly scan my placid room. Devoid of paintings, a telephone, television, or any buttons that once pressed will summon a buffet. No, I'm not in the training center. But, back in District 6. I'm still wearing my arena outfit as I swing my legs over my bed. My bare feet silently pad across the cold floor and down the hall. I stop halfway at the only other door in the hall.****  
****"Hello?", I whisper. The door creaks open, I peak in to find my parents cradling my younger sister between the two of them. Continuing down the hall, and into my kitchen and to my front door. My hand has just grasped the door knob when I hear the small voice. I turn to face Grace. A perfect name for the girl. Her every movement, graceful and motivated. Her big inquisitive brown eyes staring up at me. "What are you doing up?", I ask. She opens her mouth will her answer hanging on her lips just waiting to be vocalized but instead she decides against it and asks, "When are you coming home?". ****  
****"I am home".****  
****"To stay?", she asks. "You were just meaning to leave, weren't you?".****  
****"Yes, this place isn't real. I need to go back".****  
****"Back?", an incredulous look projected on her face. "You wish to go back to that place? 'Kill or be killed' , that what father said. He also said 'That you'll be back home'". A pause. "The real home", she corrects herself. I imagine my father. Trying to reassure my mother and younger sister with promises of my return home. Neither, my sister, or mother are fools. Even at Graces young age she must know the hours of my final days are ticking away. "Bye Grace", is all I have the strength to say before I turn back around and push the door open. I turn to look at her one final time but instead I see trees. I'm standing back on my pedestal, facing the Cornucopia alone. My heart is thrashing against the inside of my rib cage just as it did the first time I stood here. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I reopen them to the girl with the spear speeding toward me. I don't have any time to react as the tip of her spear tears through my jacket, green shirt, it start to slice through my flesh, then I'm sitting up in the pile of leaves that were my cot for the previous night. My hands explore my chest to find everything intact. A dream? But it was so vivid, so real. I felt everything from the cold hard wood of my home on my bare feet to the spear skewering my body.**

I tell myself it was only a dream. A nightmare. Nothing more. I take up my bag but not before I fill one of the pockets with some berries I found. I pop three of the smooth, round fruit into my mouth. The juice is warm and somewhat soothing. Far in the distance is thick black smoke billowing high into the sky. A large fire no doubt. I assume a tribute's camp fire gone awry. I turn my back to it and begin walking.  
Hours pass it seems. Peaceful hours, well as peaceful as the arena can be at least. It's not until I encounter a small pool of clear water that I realize how thirsty I truly was. The sun is high in the sky now. So without a doubt the other tributes are awake. It is that observation that motivated me to stand back up and continue walking. It was torture to leave my pool of clean cold water, but torture is becoming a familiar friend. I soon notice that the hard packed ground of the forest have way to soft squishy wet land. Grass, that reaches my mid-calf. I stare incredulously. There are fewer and fewer trees as I walk ahead. And the ground becomes more and more soft. It's not until I fall on my butt that I realize I'm walking down a very mild slope that I might not have noticed otherwise. I painfully rise to my feet. At that moment i watch a large herd of bison run past. They're at least a hundred yards away but even from this distance I can see the glint of their golden horns. Mutts. I should have guessed, bison went extinct years ago, long before Panem grew out of the wreckage of North America. The drastic change in terrain and large mutts makes me uneasy so I decide to turn back, and wince with every step. Another five minutes and I decide to sit against a tree. The ground is still slightly soft and watery but I sit on a bed of rocks. A bird lands a few feet away from my boot, turning its head at me sideways. The bird is vaguely familiar, or at least some of its characteristics. Like the sharp narrow beak, and long shape of its small head. "Hi there", I say placidly. It opens its beak and where I expect a chirp, I get my voice, saying 'Hi there'. It gives me a start. Of course, A jabberjay. The small fowl keeps repeating my polite greeting louder and louder. This isn't good. A surrounding tribute will hear this and follow the noise. I try to shoo it away to no compliance. I pick up a rock and throw it at the jabberjay sending it flying away. What I mistook for peacefulness earlier was truly boredom. The muttations were the highlight of my day. In the Hunger Games boredom isn't good. When the audience gets bored the Gamemakers have to spice it up. Hopefully the tribute and the giant fire this morning was enough to subdue them for at least another day. Or maybe there's fighting between two tributes.  
The sun is bearing down on my face and I'm wishing I wouldn't have left my pool.  
"We need to get back to the camp". A shrill, female voice. I'm up and moving before I know it. I notice the pain has subsided as I'm running swiftly through the trees. I try to leap over a rock when my bag gets caught on a branch. I hit my shin on the boulder and crumple to the ground. I'm moving again but not as gracefully. "Did you hear that?", the shrill voice again. Followed by, a deeper one. Could it be the careers? They're running now. In my direction it sounds like. I hide in a bush and lay flat on my stomach. I watch two pair of boots crash past my bush and continue running. I don't sit up until I can't hear either of them anymore. I try to regulate my breathing, in vein because my hiding spot is the home of thousands and thousands of red ants. I feel the first bite on my arm, then another, then one on my back. Now it's a frenzy. I jump out of the bush and I'm running. I don't know where, I just know I'm running. I slap my arms, thighs, chest, trying desperately to rid my body of the insects. I guess I was screaming the whole time because when i fall face first I get a mouthful of sour water. I don't take the time to assess the situation I only spit it out and roll around in the dirty water. Next i throw off my jacket and shirt followed by my pants. I get out of the muddy puddle and take my clothes to a nearby tree and beat them against it. Hoping to expel the last of the ants. Afterward i hang them over a branch. I sit in the shadows against a rock, left in only my undergarments and boots. While I'm sitting there I scratch at the bites and don't stop until I draw blood, even then it takes all my will power not to continue scratching. Then I remember the berries, maybe their soothing qualities can numb my pain.  
I look around for my bag when I can't find it I check back at the bush where I hid. And low-and-behold there it is laying next to the rock. When back with my clothes I eat a handful of berries. "Just as I thought", I whisper, as my eyes flutter shut.

**I'm back in District 5 again. Only this time I'm standing in a crowd of people, before all of us is a stage with two large glass bowls. I'm at the reaping. When my name is called the crown parts leaving me in the middle with all eyes are on me. Every stride I make the stage gets farther and farther away. Behind me I hear heavy feet crashing toward me. I turn find the career pack running at me, full seed. I pivot on the balls of my feet, just about to take off but now I'm running down a long avenue. No not running, riding. I'm on my chariot again. The chariot stops at the City Circle and Grace's face is projected on the giant screens. "Come home!" the loud voice bellow in my ears, and echoes in my head. My hand goes to cover them and I'm on my knees begging for it to stop. Grace takes my hands and pulls me up. She's wearing the arena outfit and staring up at me sympathetically.****  
****"Come home", she says almost pleadingly.****  
****"I will Grace. I'm going to win and-". ****  
****"No", she cuts me off. "You can't win, just come home now".****  
****I look at her in disbelief. "I can't come home unless I win", I say. Saying my words calmly, and slowly. Trying to keep my composure, I made it a point beer to raise my voice at her. Never.****  
****"There is another way". Just as he says it a wooden coffin raises out of the ground vertically, with the number five carved into it. Grace starts to pull the top of it off when I tell her-"No, Grace please". She acts as I'd she didn't hear me and continues. The cover falls forward and shatters at my feet like glass. I'm left staring at my dead body. My arms crossed over my chest, eyes closed, and my skin as white as snow. I lower my head and squeeze my eyes shut. Then the fingers tighten around my neck. My first thought is Grace. No the hand is too big, and too cold. My eyelids fly open to the image of my corpse strangling me. I push the sound out through my throat. "NO!". My corpse along with the coffin both dispersed like wafting smoke. I pounce at Grace, and coil my hands around her throat with my teeth clenched. She doesn't even try to save herself. She acts as if she doesn't feel it. This isn't Grace, as I look into her eyes I realize, that behind her eyes is evil. Pure evil. "Bye Grace", I whisper one final time as she shatters between my fingers, like glass. Just as the coffin cover did.****  
**My eyes open to a starry sky. I take my still damp clothes and pull them on. My stomach aches. It yearns for nourishment, and those berries are without a doubt far for it. They must be the reason behind my unreal nightmares, with that I throw every berry out of my bag. Not too far in the distance I hear the crackle of a camp fire. The possibility of food over powers the inevitability of an enemy, because I'm going toward it. A matter of minutes and I'm there. Thankfully the other tributes are all snuggled in their sleeping bags, all except for one who is leaning against a tree with a spear across her lap. I assume he was to keep watch but fell asleep. I stay a good distance away from them behind a tree and unzip my bag, next I tiptoe toward the sleeping tributes. First to cross my mind is if I could kill them. I don't have a weapon but with a running start I can jump onto one of their chests and kill them. Probably only one though, the other would wake up to the sound of crunching bone, or better yet a cannon. Then they would all be on me. I toss that idea and turn my thoughts to food. I go to the nearest tribute; next to him are a pile of packs. Without taking my eyes off him, I slowly lift a bag and strap it on my bag and retreat a significant amount of yards away from their camp. When I feel safe with the distance I open the back and search through the contents, with the help of moon light.

I snatch out two cans of beans, a canteen full of water, a flashlight, a knife along with a sheath I tie into my belt loops, the likes of which I attach immediately. Some folded garments. And lastly, a pouch of dried meat. The temptation of more supplies leads me back to four sleeping tributes and their camp. Upon arrival I see bright red apples, and lightly walk through them. I can already taste their sweet juices but I resist to take them. I shouldn't have come back. I tiptoe back to the trees, and just as I'm about to turn and retreat a final time as I feel something bounce against my back. I let out a small squeak, but find only an apple at my feet. I look back at the sleeping tributes, or seemingly sleeping tributes, quickly snatch up the apple and dash into the darkness. With my newly acquired flashlight trekking through the darkness is a lot simpler, and more safe. But no matter what I can't shake the thought of one of those tributes tossing me the apple. That means they were awake while I was taking their food and supplies, and even condoned it.  
That reminds me of the bloodbath, when that boy saved my life by taking the attention of the careers. I forced myself to believe that he didn't do it for me, but now I'm second guessing. While I ponder it, I'm munching on the apple. I unfold the garments and find that it's only one piece of clothing. A snowsuit. _A snowsuit?_ Why would the Capitol add a snowsuit to our supplies? They would never give anything unnecessary.

It's deep into the night, which is what I blame the drop in temperature on. But now it's dropping drastically. I zip my jacket up and pull the hood over my head. This helps for a short while. Then, the soft_ crunch_ under my boots. A thin layer of what seems to be snow. "Is this real?", I say to myself. "Am I still in one of my nightmares?", a little louder this time. That's when I see my breath in a thin white puff, and my teeth start to chatter. I quickly go to my bag and take out the snowsuit. I thought I wouldn't have use for it, evidently I was wrong. No tribute would go looking in an arctic wasteland for victims. The perfect hiding place. I pull the suit on over my cloths, zip it up and slide the knife into one of the deep pockets.


	22. Savage

**Hali: **By the time we all woke up the huge smoke cloud had dispersed mostly, but there was just enough left for us to find its general location. Within hours we were at its starting point.

"Well", Mast said."What now?".

"Now we find the ones who started this fire and kill them", Onan answered, rather harshly.

"They're probably long gone by now. They wouldn't stay anywhere near here".

"Then we don't search near here". I conclude. They look at me with confused faces. "Whoever started this giant fire would try to get as far away from it as possible. So we keep searching just farther away from here". They seem to understand my logic.

"We've already spent too long trying to get here. There's no telling how far they've gotten.

"Not that far, assuming they're wounded", Jewel says, while coming from behind a nearby tree, holding a scorched jacket and shirt.

All four of us scour the vicinity in search of clues. Then "Hey!", Mast calls.

We all come together to find muddy footprints, long dried, leading to what was obviously a camp. But left here, is only a broken tree branch. We find three pairs of footprints. Upon further investigation, we find a trail of blood.

"Let's follow it", I suggest.

"No", Mast objects. "There's no chance we'll find them. And we won't be able to find our way back to the Cornucopia if we do go looking. It'll be best if we just head back-".

Just then, a blood curdling scream erupted through the air. The four of us, then took off in the direction of the scream. The chances that we're far are very high, but the chances that we'll be heard are higher.

We are all crashing through the foliage with packs on our backs and weapons in our hands. After about half a mile we stop to catch our breath. The scream must have been farther away than assumed. But it was so loud, it seemed like it was right next to us. I take a deep swig of my water bottle, then notice the air is much more thick and humid. I then take into account the different vegetation. I'm not the only one to make this discovery. We all have.

"What's going on?", Jewel asks aloud, not to any specific person.

"One of their tricks", I say. "The Gamemakers".

"They can't alter the entire arena", Mast states, with complete certainty. Then it falters "Can they?".

"No. No, I don't think so". Onan reassures us.

"Then what's going on?". Jewel repeats, more irritated.

"Maybe this is how the arena is set, to have different environments", I inquire. "This looks more tropical, than before. Also, if you look back from where we're come we were traveling down a slope".

"Hmm-". Onan rubs his chiseled, angular, chin. Obviously devising a plan. He looks up through the trees and frowns. "There's no chance we'll make it back before nightfall. Especially if we have to travel up that slope. Also, those tributes are most probably nearby hiding. Our best bet is to set up camp and search some more in a few hours".

No one apposes his idea.

"I'll get some fire wood".

"No", Jewel says. "We can't set up here, the ground isn't level. We could keep trekking until the ground levels out".

None of us want to keep walking, but it is in our best interest. For fifteen minutes we travel down. The declination is starting to get more and more steep. We finally have to jog to keep from falling. But that's inevitable it seems, because at once we all fall and start to tumble down the embankment. Thankfully none of us hurt ourselves on our weapons. Abruptly we stop and notice the ground has leveled out. I sit up and rub my head then stare through some trees and bushes.

Then I hear them. Obviously, Mast does too. We make eye contact and run towards them together. Toward the beach. Toward the waves.

When my feet make contact with the sand it slows me down a bit, but I don't stop. Neither does Mast. We stop at the shore and through our clothes off, leaving us in only undergarments. Then we run into the surf. I feel gleeful, and joyous. Back at home. I like this feeling. But I'm brought back to reality when Jewel and Onan call to Mast and I. We reluctantly go back ashore.

Setting up camp was easy enough. Mast and Onan got firewood while Jewel and I set up the tents. When they got back Mast grabbed his trident, and me, my spear. Wading knee deep in the surf for about five minutes we came back with our arms full of fish. I even went and got a few clams. We sat around the fire eating and talking as the sun began to set over the horizon.

"So, who's left?", I ask.

Jewel gives me my answer, "The four of us. Three at the Cornucopia. That little boy from 5".

At his mention I'm instantly enraged. During the bloodbath he was able to dodge one of my spear, surprisingly. Then the little shit climbed on top of the horn.

He humiliated me.

"The brother and sister duo from 8", Mast adds.

"That's only ten. There's seven more".

"Both from 11 and 12", I say with tight lips, staring into the fire.

"I don't recall the others", Jewell says.

Night fall comes upon us, and Onan's face is glowing against the flames. He clenches his fist, tightens his jaw, and throws himself to his feet. The three of us watch him stomp off towards the shoreline. Mast raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'll so check on him", I say.

"Just give him some time to cool off", Jewel says. But I ignore her and jog toward Onan.

His jaw is clenched and his fist, deep in his pockets. He's staring out over the water.

"Seven. Only seven died at the bloodbath. I should have done more. I let the boys from 11 and 12 get to the horn. By the time I was there they were long gone, with a few others.", he says.

"You mean, they have an alliance too".

"Maybe".

"Are you worried?".

He chuckles arrogantly. "Not in the slightest", he chuckles more. "No, no. Not worried. But disappointed, yes".

He sits. His elbows resting on his bended knees, with the sea foam washing over his bare feet. I get down next to him. And rest my head on his right shoulder.

"You don't have anything to prove. "There's no reason to be disappointed", I tell him.

"Yes", he says. "Yes there is".

We let the ocean's sounds dance around us for a while when finally I say, "Tell me".

I'm not expecting him to, but surprisingly, he does.

"My grandfather was a twenty-year old general for the Capitol forces during the Dark Days. One of the youngest. They called him, 'The Savage'. My father told me the stories he was told. Mystifying tales".

I stare at him, wanting him to continue.

"But", he begins. "Every story has its protagonist: my grandfather. And every protagonist has his conflict, for which to overcome. My grand-dad's conflict wasn't on the battle field. That's where he felt alive. Felt meaningful. It was when he got home, when he was off the battlefield. That's where his problem took place. He would get home and beat the shit out of my grandma. No one knows why. She didn't even know, but she wouldn't leave him. She couldn't. Anyway, after the Dark Days ended my grand-dad got more and more unstable. Fifteen years pass and my dad is born. But the beatings continue For years. Finally my grandma takes my dad and they leave. Too late I'm afraid".

I give him a confused look.

"Hatred. Evil. You aren't born with these things, they're taught. My grandfather taught my father how to hate, and my father taught me how. It's funny because we all hated different things. Granddad hated how his fame was gone just as fast as it appeared. My dad hated The Capitol for destroying his childhood. As for myself. I hate them both: my father and grandfather. For their ignorance. They blamed everyone and everything else for they're downfalls. Sometimes you just have to play with the cards your dealt. I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to get controlled. I wanted to prove to them, that I wasn't going to let their fuck ups take hold of me. Sadly, I failed".

"I became their failures, and their hatred, and their sadness reincarnated. I became their puppet. I became their _Savage_".

"So when you say I have nothing to prove, you're severely mistaken. I have everything to prove. My worth. My strength. My will to continue even when I don't want to live".

He looks down at me.

"Everything", he says sharply.

I flinch.

With that, he walks toward his tent. I sat with my feet in the tide long after he left, and I came to this conclusion:

_All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of their handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair._

Onan is one of those special cases. Jagged, and broken. Constantly trying to salvage a life that was stolen from him, only to fail, and shatter further.

A mischievous smile crosses my face.

_His whole life he's been nothing but puppet. Being used and used again. _

_Now it's my turn. _

_He will be my Savage._

I finally walk back to camp. I kick some sand into the fire, and instead of crawling into my designated tent. I unzip, and go into Onan's.

"What the-". He begins. But I put my finger over his mouth, silencing him. We lock eyes. Just like that night before the Games. He pulls off his shirt and pants.

My clothes have been on the beach since this evening.

He then pins me and kisses my lips, hard. I turn my head and he's working on my neck.

_My Savage._

* * *

**A/N -Please give feedback! All is welcome. Thanks:D**


End file.
